Pídeme el mundo y te lo daré
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Jacob es un periodista que empieza a investigar unos asesinatos ocurridos en una aldea amish, en la que vive Renesmee, que está a punto de cumplir dieciseis años y salir al mundo real. Este encuentro probocará que la vida de ambos cambie por completo. Mal summary. Leed, si no os gusta, lo dejais
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**1.**

El fuerte viento hizo a un lado las nubes y dejó aparecer el sol, brillate y fogoso.

Jacob abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, que le cegaba. Sentía la boca seca, claro que la noche anterior había estado ahogando sus penas con su amigo el vodka.

Seguía sentado frente al ordenador. Alzó la vista para mirar la pantalla y solo vio un puñado de letras en el lugar en el que debía estar su artículo. Se pasó la mano por la cara y notó las marcas del teclado en su mejilla.

- ¿Ha vuelto a echarte de casa?

Jacob miró hacia la puerta y allí vio a su mejor amigo.

- Si. - suspiró.

- Ya es la tercera vez.

- La cuarta. - abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó la botella a medio empezar de su amigo el wisky.

La noche anterior habían discutido, otra vez, con su mujer y esta la había echado, por lo que le había tocado quedarse a dormir en el despacho.

- Solo son las nueve.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No es un poco pronto para empezar a beber? - dijo, quitándole la botella de la mano.

- Edward, no te metas en esto. - Jacob volvió a coger la botella de las manos de su amigo y bebió un largo trago.

- Jacob, solo lo hago por tu bien. - dijo, quitándole la botella de nuevo y la guardó en su maletín. - ¿Ya escribiste el artículo?

- Me quedé dormido. - se limpió las legañas con los dedos y empezó a borrar lo había escrito y se quedó mirando a su amigo. - No entiendo a Bella.

- ¿Por qué discutisteis anoche?

Edward se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio y se quedó mirando a su amigo. Jacob no quería hablar del tema, pero conociendo a su amigo, no iba a poder escaquearse.

- Es por el artículo.

- Entiendo.

Jacob estaba escribiendo un artículo sobre los trapicheos de una mafia croata. Bella estaba muy preocupada porque habían estado recibiendo amenazas y a ella le habían destrozado el coche. Ella insistía en que Jacob se olvidara del artículo, pero él se había negado.

- ¿Por qué no te olvidas ya del artículo?

- Porque no me da la gana.

- La próxima vez puede que no se conformen solo con destrozar el coche de Bella.

- Ya lo sé. - suspiró, pasando las manos por su rostro.

- Podrían matarte.

- Ya lo sé. - exclamó. - Edward. ¿Te crees que no me asusta la situación? Yo no quiero que le pase nada a Bella. Antes prefiero que me maten a mí.

Toc, toc.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el jefe de reacción se quedó mirando a sus dos empleados. Llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano. Como cada día, llevaba el desayuno para los tres.

- ¿Otra vez te has quedado a dormir aquí?

- Bella le ha echado de casa. - dijo Edward, por lo que recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa.

- Ya es la tercera vez, no?

- La cuarta. - dijo Edward, apartando la pierna y esquivando la patada que le iba a dar Jacob.

- Ya te dije que te olvidaras de ese artículo. - dijo, sentándose en la silla que había al lado de Edward. - Tengo otro que puedes escribir.

- Seth, no quiero escribir otra cosa. - Jacob cogió el café que le tendía Edward y se lo bebió de apenas dos tragos. - Alguien tiene que destapar este asunto.

- Que lo haga la policia.

- Esos no mueven un dedo por nadie. Solo para comer donuts.

- Ya... Va. Come.

Los tres desayunaron juntos hasta que dieron las nueve y media de la mañana, hora a la que empezaban a llenarse los despachos contiguos.

Edward se marchó del despacho, no sin antes registrar el despacho de su amigo, para comprobar que no guardaba ninguna botella de alcohol.

- Deberías irte a casa y hablar con Bella. - dijo Seth, poniéndose en pie.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Anoche me dio un ultimatum. Me dijo que no volviera a casa si no había dejado el artículo. - dijo, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. - Así que...

- Deja ya el artículo. - dijo, poniéndose serio. - No voy a publicar un artículo que consiga que te maten, así que déjate de gilipolleces.

- Este es un artículo digno de un pulitzer! - exclamó. - No me puedes hacer esto.

- Claro que puedo. Soy tu jefe.

- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga?

- Ten. - dijo, dejando un periódico de la competencia encima de la mesa. - Se nos han adelantado.

- Tercer asesinato en la aldea Amish. - leyó Jacob. - ¿Tercero? ¿Que ha pasado? No me había enterado de nada.

- Pues empieza a enterarte y ve a investigar.

- ¿Me haces dejar el artículo de las mafias por una mierda de artículo?

- Jacob, siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu hermana, pero no puedes obsesionarte con Demetri, o tu también acabarás muerto. - le dio un manotazo en los pies, quitándolos encima de la mesa y probocó que Jacob cayera de espaldas al suelo, con la silla incluída. - Empiezas ahora mismo, así que ponte en marcha.

Seth salió del despacho, dejando a Jacob en el suelo, mientres este se ponía en pie.

"No pienso dejar el caso." - pensó mientras colocaba bien la silla. - "Solo voy a dejar que se calmen las cosas."

Cogió sus cosas, se peinó un poco con los dedos y fue hacia el despacho del jefe, que le dio la dirección de la aldea y la tarjeta de crédito del periódico, para la gasolina, hoteles, restaurantes... Esa era la parte buena escribir un artículo de investigación. Todo le salía gratis.

Fue al parquing en busca de su moto. Al primer lugar al que fue, fue a casa. Para no presionar a su esposa, en vez de abrir la puerta directamente, decidió llamar al timbre.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Vengo a buscar mi maleta.

- Eres de lo que no hay! Prefieres abandonar tu casa y abandonarme a mí antes que dejar de escribir ese estúpido artículo! - comenzó a gritar, pero Jacob se limitó a sonreír. - ¿De que te ríes?

- Acaban de asignarme otro artículo. Me marcho a investigar un triple asesinato.

- Ah! - Bella gritó y empezó a reír, abrazando a Jacob. - Gracias!

- Lamento haberte puesto en peligro, cariño.

Bella saltó a sus brazos y empezaron a besarse. Jacob entró en el apartamento y dejó a Bella en el sofá, tumbándose encima de ella.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó, sin dejar de besar a su marido.

- A una aldea Amish.

- ¿Tú? Me gustaría verlo. - se puso a reír, al tiempo que le quitaba la camisa.

- No voy a vivir como ellos, solo iré a hacer preguntas.

- ¿Cuando te vas?

- Debería haberme ido ya.

- ¿Y por qué no te has ido?

- No me iré hasta que no te haya hecho el amor.

.-.-.-.

En cuanto amaneció, Renesmee se levantó de la cama y fue a vestirse. En dos días cumpliría los dieciseis años y podría ir a la gran ciudad. Al fin podría elegir vivir su própia vida, y ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando ya estuvo vestida, bajó directamente a la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno. Oyó como sus padres bajaban por las escaleras, así que se dio un poco más de prisa y, mientras se calentaba la leche, empezó a poner la mesa.

- Buenos días, pequeña.

- Buenos días, padre. - besó la mejilla de su padre y continuó preparando el desayuno. - ¿Madre no baja?

- Si. Ahora viene.

- Bien, porque no quiero que se le enfríe la leche.

- Ya lo encontré, Emmett. - dijo la madre de Renesmee, entrando en la cocina, aunque escondió la mano en cuanto vio a su hija allí. - ¿Ya te has levantado? - preguntó a su hija, intentando disimular.

- Si. Sentaos. El desayuno ya casi está. - disimuló Renesmee, aunque había visto lo que su madre llevaba en la mano y se moria de curiosidad por saber que era. - Espero que os guste.

- Estoy seguro de que si. - dijo Emmett, terminando de poner la mesa. - Va. Sentaos las dos.

Los tres se pusieron a desayunar en silencio, algo que no solía suceder, ya que aprobechaban los momentos que estaban en la mesa para hablar. Todos estaban nerviosos. Renesmee por las ganas de que pasaran ya esos dos días, sus padres por la noticia que estaban a punto de darle. Una noticia que llevaban dieciseis años guardando en secreto.

- ¿Que os pasa? - dijo Renesmee, al cabo de diez minutos. Nueve minutos más de lo que solía aguantar. - Os veo muy nerviosos y la nerviosa suelo ser yo.

- Cuando terminemos de desayunar, tenemos que hablar. - dijo Emmett, acariciando la mano de su hija. - Pero tranquila. No es algo catastrófico. - dijo, sonriendo devilmente.

- Vale. Es algo malo. ¿Que ocurre? - dijo, dejando el plato a un lado. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con que en dos días es mi cumpleaños?

- Más o menos.

- Contádmelo.

- Primero lee este. - dijo Rosalie, entregándole la carta.

Renesmee cogió el sobre que le tendía su madre y la abrió.

- Querida Renes...

- No hace falta que la leas en voz alta. - dijo Emmett. - No tenemos porque saber lo que pone.

Por primera vez en su vida, Renesmee desobedeció a su padre.

- Querida Renesmee. En dos días cumplirás dieciseis años. Lamento no haber estado nunca a tu lado, pero es que mi vida era muy complicada cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada.

Renesmee alzó la vista y vio que su madre estaba llorando en los brazos de su padre. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó leyendo.

- Quedan dos días para que se te permita conocer el mundo. Me gustaría conocerte, aunque entenderé que me odies por no haber hecho lo correcto, que era quedarme con tu madre. Te quiero. Edward.

Renesmee se puso en pie, dejó la carta encima de la mesa, cogió los bajos de su vestido y salió corriendo de la casa. No quería que sus padres le vieran llorar.

Se sentía engañada y abandonada por ese hombre que le había escrito la carta.

Fue hacia el rio, como siempre que le apetecía estar sola. Se sentó al lado de su árbol favorito y dejó de contener sus lágrimas.

- Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Renesmee miró hacia su lado y vio sentarse a su novio, que la abrazó al momento.

- Oh, Embry. - le abrazó con fuerza y lloró aun con más fuerza. - Me han mentido. Mis padres me han mentido.

- ¿En qué?

- Ni siquiera puedo decirlo en voz alta.

- De acuerdo. No digas nada - secó las lágrimas de su chica y la besó brevemente. - Tranquilízate.

- Si... El corazón me late demasiado deprisa.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

- No puedo. En realidad ninguno de los dos debió salir de casa. Estamos violando el toque de queda. - dijo Renesmee poniéndose en pie, aun de la mano de su chica.

- Ese toque de queda es una...

- Sht. Han matado a dos personas, que sepamos. Al menos, yo no quiero ser la siguiente.

- No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Haría cualquier cosa.

Renesmee abrazó a su chico por la cintura y comenzó a besarle.

- Entonces hazme el amor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Historia nueva.**

**Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para continuar leyendo.**

**Y espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**2.**

Jacob preparó sus maletas y fue a dejarlas al lado de la puerta. Fue hacia el sofá y se arrodilló al lado de su esposa. Acarició la mejilla de Bella con dulzura, besó sus labios y volvió a ponerse en pie. Le quedaban cinco horas para llegar a su destino, así que al primer lugar al que fue, fue a una cafetería, donde se compró tres cafés.

No dejó de conducir en ningún momento. No hasta haber llegado a su destino. Cuando salió del coche se quedó paralizado ante la hermosa aldea. "Parece que esté en otro mundo." - pensó.

Tenía ante él una pequeña aldea con casas de madera, enormes prados, pozos con agua, carros tirados por caballos... aunque más sorprendido se quedó aun cuando uno de esos carros se acercó a él. Se quitó las gafas de sol y miró al hombre que llevaba el _**buggy*.**_

- Buenos dias. - dijo Jacob, entrecerrando los ojos a causa del sol, pero no quería parecer irrespetuoso al ponerse las gafas de sol. - ¿Como se encuentra?

- Bien. - mintió. - ¿a qué ha venido, forastero?

- He venido para investigar los asesinatos.

- ¿Es usted policía?

- No. Soy periodista.

- Pues ya puede marcharse por donde ha venido. - dijo, poniéndose a la defensiva. - Aquí no queremos ni necesitamos a más gente perturbando nuestra tranquilidad. - hizo que los caballos volvieran a caminar, pero Jacob fue hacia el caballo que tenía más cerca y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. - Señor...

- Son unos caballos preciosos. - dijo Jacob. - Señor, creo que debería ir a hablar con el alcalde.

- Ya lo tiene delante. - dijo, bajándose al fin del _**buggy. **_- Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty. - dijo, tendiéndole su mano, que estecharon al momento. - ¿Cual es el suyo?

- Jacob Black.

- Encantado de conocerle señor Black, pero...

- Señor McCarty. Hace cuatro años que dejé la policia, pero recuerdo perfectamente como llevar una investigación. Además, creo que sí que me necesitan. No querrá que siga muriendo gente... - sabía que con esas palabras había dado en el clavo. Lo vio en los ojos de McCarty.

- No diga eso ni en broma. - dijo, apartando su mano de golpe. - Además, en nuestra aldea no se admite ningún tipo de cachivache electrónico.

- Pero yo no soy como ustedes. No puede obligarme. - dijo Jacob, comenzando a alarmarse.

- O actúa como uno más o se marcha.

- Pero...

- Bueno... No le digo que siga nuestras creencias señor Black, solo le pido que traiga la tentación a nuestro hogar. - dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, señalando hacia la aldea.

- Pero... Pero.. Yo voy a ir a un hotel.

- Si va a hablar con mi gente, yo debo supervisar lo que hace. No me fío ni un pelo de ustedes.

- ¿Que propone? - dijo Jacob, después de pensar durante un par de minutos.

- Puede quedarse en mi casa. Podrá vestir con esa ropa suya y utilizar esas cosas, pero solo en su dormitorio. Tendrá un techo, una cama y comida caliente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cual es la trampa?

- Estaré presente en todas las entrevistas.

Jacob guardó silencio varios segundos.

A pesar de que la oferta del alcalde de la aldea le parecía una auténtica locura, sabía que esa era su única opción. Averiguaría quien era el asesino, resolvería el caso y se lo restregaría por la cara al capitán de la policía, su antiguo jefe. Esa idea le hizo sonreír.

- ¿Le molesta que deje el coche aquí?

- ¿Acepta mis condiciones? - preguntó McCarty, sorprendido. - Ninguno de los demás periodistas ha aceptado.

- A diferencia de los demás, yo quiero descubrir la verdad. - no era del todo una mentira, pero sabía que eso era exactamente lo que el alcalde quería oír.

- Usted deje el coche en mi granero. Yo me reuniré con mi pueblo y hablaremos de lo que está pasando. - dijo, subiendo de nuevo al _**buggy. **_- Sígam, por favor.

McCarty se puso en marcga y Jacob se montó en su coche y le siguió.

Renesmee se asomó a la ventana al oír un extraño ruido que no había oído nunca. Su padre venía por el camino seguido de un coche. Nunca había visto uno desde tan cerca, pero ahora que lo tenía ante sus ojos, se sentía muy emocionada. Cogió los bajos de su falda para no tropezarse y salió corriendo de la casa. Ignoró a su padre y fue hacia el ferrari deportivo negro que se había detenido frente a su casa.

- Uau! - exclamó, llevando una mano al capó del coche, pero se contuvo y, en el último momento, no lo tocó. - Es realmente alucinante.

- Puedes tocarlo. - dijo Jacob, que mientras sacaba sus maletas del coche, vio de reojo como la chica tenía los dedos a un centímetro del coche, aun sin atreverse a tocarlo. - Sin miedo. No se va a romper.

- Es que... Gracias. - Renesmee tocó el coche con la punta de los dedos y los fue pasando a lo largo del coche, admirando la belleza del deportivo. - Me encantaría gtener uno algún día, pero seguro que es muy caro.

- Lo es.

- Es pre... - Renesmee, que iba andando mientras miraba el coche, se topó con un cuerpo y casi cae hacia atrás, pero dos fuertes manos la sujetaron con fuerza por la cintura. - ...cioso. - dijo, clavando la vista en los ojos del muchacho.

- Ejem.

Ambos miraron a la persona que tenían a su lado y Jacob soltó delicadamente a la chica, de la que no podía apartar la mirada. Era realmente hermosa.

- Hija. Este es el señor Black. Un periodista.

- Encantada de conocerle, señor. - dijo, tendiéndole su mano, aunque Jacob la cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma.

- Lo mismo digo, señorita McCarty.

Renesmee se soltó de la mano de Jacob, echó un último vistazo al coche y entró de nuevo en su casa, aunque en cuanto vio a su madre, dio media vuelta y subió corriendo a su dormitorio, donde se encerró. Desde que hacía tres horas Rosalie y Emmett le habían dado la carta, no había podido mirarles a la cara. Había descubierto que Emmett no era su padre y que habían estado engañándola durante casi dieciseis años.

Toc, toc, toc.

- No quiero hablar con nadie. - dijo Renesmee, que había empezado a dar vueltas por la habitación.

_- Nena, tenemos que ir a la sala de juntas._

- No quiero ir. - se sentó en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos. "No quiero ver a nadie."

_- Cariño, tiene que ir todo el mundo. No quiero dejarte sola en casa._

- Pues que se quede el periodista.

_- No. Vendrás conmigo._

Renesmee se puso en pie y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con su padre.

- No voy a ir a esa mierda de reunión. - cerró la puerta de un portazo, la cerró con llave por dentro y se dejó caer en la cama, llorando.

No solo se sentía dolida por haber descubierto que su padre biológico había abandonado a su madre cuando esta se habñia quedado embarazada, sino porque esa misma mañana su novio la había rechazado cuando le había dicho de acostarse con él.

Continuaron llamando a la puerta, pero se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y empezó a tararear su canción favorita para no oír a su padre.

Terminó por quedarse dormida, cansada de llorar. Se despertó a causa de un golpe. Se quitó el vestido y se puso el camisón que le había regalado su mejor amiga cuando ésta había ido a la gran ciudad y se sentó en la cama, aunque se levantó corriendo en cuanto oyó un grito.

Cogió la vela que tenía en su mesita de noche y bajó a la cocina, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando llegó a la cocina enfocó con ella al suelo, frente a ella había un cuerpo en el suelo.

Se asustó, ya que había un asesino rondando la aldea, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que no se trataba del asesino, ya que el chico que estaba en el suelo iba en calzoncillos.

- ¿Señor Black? ¿Que está haciendo en el suelo? - se agachó a su lado, dejó la vela en el suelo y miró al chico, que estaba tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, con la mano en la cabeza.

- Me aburría. - dijo con sarcasmo. - La verdad es que tenía hambre, pero no he encontrado la nevera.

- No tenemos nevera. - dijo, mientras sacaba una caja de madera de uno de los armarios de la cocina. Era el botiquín. - ¿Por qué no cogió una vela?

- Yo no uso de eso. - dijo, incorporándose, apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes.

- Pues va a tener que acostumbrarse. - Renesmee se arrodilló al lado de Jacob y empezó a curarle la herida de la frente. - O eso o no sale de su habitación por las noches.

- No entiendo como podeis vivir así. - murmuró.

- A mí me gusta vivir así, aunque puede que eso sea porque no conozco otra clase de vida.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que no perteneciera a su aldea, y mucho menos a un chico, pero se sentía muy cómoda y extraña al mismo tiempo.

- Aunque, dentro de dos días, podré conocer el mundo.

- ¿Como es eso? - preguntó Jacob con curiosidad.

- Cuando cumplimos cierta edad, tenemos la oportunidad de ir a la ciudad y así elegir qué es lo que queremos hacer con nuestro futuro.

- Eso pinta bien. - dijo, aunque no se refería a lo que le había contado Renesmee, sino a la imagen que tenía ante él.

Renesmee iba con un pequeño camisón de color azul lavanda, con un escote pronunciado, que le llegaba por medio muslo. "Es toda una belleza" - pensó, intentando apartar la vista de la chica. "Dudo que ese camisón se lo hayan comprado sus padres."

- ¿De que han hablado en la reunión? - preguntó Renesmee, sentándose en el suelo, tapando la herida dl chico con una venda.

- Tu padre me ha presentado ante todos y les ha dicho que voy a estar investigando y le ha pedido que me traten como a una más. La verdad es que ha sido muy amable.

- Si... él siempre tan amable... - murmuró Renesmee. Empezaba a sentirse culpable al haberle tratado tan mal.

- Y... Tú... Tú... ¿Tienes novio? - preguntó Jacob. La curiosidad ganó a la sensatez y decidió que quería sabes más cosas sobre esa chica.

- Si, pero hoy hemos discutido. - dijo, entristeciéndose. - Pero no quiero hablar de ello.

- Lo entiendo.

- ¿Y usted? ¿Tiene pareja?

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Renesmee miró a su madre y se puso en pie rápidamente. Guardó las cosas en el botiquín y se marchó a su dormitorio.

- ¿Que ha pasado, señor Black? - preguntó Rosalie, taladrando a Jacob con la mirada.

- Me golpeé y su hija me curó. - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Y por qué va en calzoncillos?

- Suelo dormir así.

- No lo haga,

- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó Jacob, mirando fijamente a Rosalie a los ojos. - Su marido me dijo que en mi dormitorio podía hacer lo que me diera la gana.

- Pero ahora no está en el dormitorio. Está en la cocina, con mi hija. En ropa interior! - exclamó, exasperada. El comportamiento de ese chico le recordaba demasiado al chico del que estuvo enamorada una vez y que le partió el corazón. - Respétenos un poco.

Jacob no dijo nada, pero dio media vuelta y fue hacia su habitación. En parte, sabía que la esposa de McCarty tenía parte de razón. Supuso que no hubiera sido muy agradable ver a su hija con un hombre que iba en calzoncillos. "La chica ya es mayorcita. No es para ponérse histérica."

Se sentó en la cama y sacó el móvil de su cazadora. Vio que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, todas de una sola persona. Borró las alertas de las llamadas y se tumbó en la cama.

Empezó a sentirse miserable. Se sentía atraído por la chica que dormía al otro lado de la pared, mientras que su esposa no dejaba de llamarle al móvil, preocupada, seguramente. "Mierda."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_***buggy:** carro tirado por caballos._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchos kisses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**3.**

El último rayo de sol abandonó el cielo y la oscuridad se cernió sobre la aldea. Cogió su cazadora y su sombrero y salió a la fría noche. "Hace demasiado frío para estar en mayo." - pensó mientras caminaba en silencio por los verdes prados en los que tantas tardes había tomado el sol, jugando a la pelota, jugando con sus amigos...

Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de que esas imágenes abandonaran su mente. No podía desconcentrarse en esos momentos. No podía permitir que le vieran merodear por la aldea de noche. No quería que le vieran en ese momento tan importante.

Cada año, por esas fechas, cogía el coche, conducía más de cuatro horas sin detenerse, en su volvo plateado, e iba hacia la pequeña aldea. Le gustaba ver como eran los preparativos del cumpleaños de su pequeña, y es que había perdido todo el derecho a estar en su cumpleaños el día que abandonó a la madre de su pequeña cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Cuando llegó a la casa, se asomó ligeramenre a la ventana de la cocina. Estaba a oscuras, salvo por la dévil luz que provenía de la pequeña vela que estaba en el suelo, al lado de una muchacha. La joven llevaba un pequeño camisón azul lavanda. Bueno, le quedaba pequeño porque la chica estaba muy desarrollada para no haber cumplido aun los dieciseis años.

La chica no estaba sola en la cocina. Estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de un chico, aunque no pudo ver el rostro de este. Tuvo que esconderse cuando vio a su ex-prometida, Rosalie, entrar en la cocina. - "Si me pilla, estoy muerto." - pensó, rezando para que Rosalie no le viera y que se marchara pronto.

Contó mentalmente hasta cien y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Rosalie seguía allí, estaba sentada a la mesa, con el rostro escondido tras sus manos.

Le extrañó ver a Rosalie llorar, ya que siempre le había parecido una chica muy fría. Supo que Rosalie estaba así porque había pasado algo. Algo con su hija. Con su pequeña Renesmee.

.-.-.-.

Bella preparó la cena, ya que esa noche no iba a cenar sola. Había conseguido que Jacob abandonara ese artículo tan peligroso que le hacía pasar tantas horas en casa y, en cuanto este se marchó, planeó la cena romántica de esa noche.

Estaba terminando de peinarse cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Fue a abrir la puerta mientras se recogía el pelo y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver sus preciosos y grandes ojos verdes rojos e hinchados.

- Edward, ¿Que pasa? - dijo, acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo. - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Por nada.

- Pero..

- Ahora no quiero hablar del tema.

- De acuerdo. Vamos, cariño. Vamos a sentarnos.

Bella llevó a Edward hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

- Has vuelto a ir, ¿verdad? - dijo, acariciando la mano del chico. - ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué sigues yendo cuando sabes que te hace tanto daño?

- Es mi hija, Bella.

- Pero...

- Está tan guapa y tan mayor...

- Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de ella. - murmuró Bella, sintiendo cierta envídia.

- Cuanto lamento haberla abandonado. - dijo, a la vez que una lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla. - No siento haber dejado a Rosalie, eso no. - añadió al ver la expresión del rostro de Bella. - Pero mi niña...

- Bueno, en un par de días podrá venir a la ciudad. Podrás verla.

- Eso si ella quiere, lo cual dudo bastante, - murmuró Edward, restregándose los ojos con el puño de su camisa. - Pero bueno. Supongo que no hay que perder la esperanza.

- Así es. Va. Vamos a cenar.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y fueron a sentarse a la mesa, donde ya estaba servida la cena. Cenaron en silencio, echándose miraditas, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. Cuando terminaron la cena, ambos se pusieron en pie y recogieron los platos, pero cuando Bella se dispuso a fregar los platos, Edward la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, lo que sorprendió a la joven.

- Hace tanto que no pasamos la noche juntos... - dijo en tono seductor, acariciando la espalda de Bella.

- Eso es porque Jacob se ha pasado meses encerrado en casa. - puso las manos sobre el pecho de Edward, empezando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. - Con lo de aquel caso de mierda.

- Si... Jacob... - suspiró, pensando en su amigo, y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

- Va. No te sientas culpable. - dijo Bella, empezando a besar su cuello. - Sabes que te quiero a ti.

- Entonces deja a Jacob y cásate conmigo. - dijo, logrando que Bella se detuviera.

- Ya estoy casada. - dijo, apartándole de ella. - Ya sabes que las cosas no son tan sencillas.

- Ya... Entiendo... - Edward dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su cazadora, que había dejado en el sofá. - No es tan fácil dejar una vida tan lujosa como esta.

- Eso no es...

- Ya nos veremos, Bella.

.-.-.-.

Jacob vio el amanecer desde la cama. Oía jaleo, como si todos en esa casa ya estuvieron despiertos, pero no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse. Solo había conseguido dormir tres horas. Había estado soñando con Bella y con la joven Renesmee. Lo que más le inquietaba era que había sentido una especie de conexión la noche anterior, cuando se habían encontrado en la cocina.

Toc, toc.

_- Señor Black, ¿está despierto?_

- Si. - dijo, aun sin moverse de la cama.

-_ ¿Puedo pasar?_

No le dio tiempo a responer. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera cubrirse con la sábana. Renesmee entró en la habitación con los ojos cerrados y se quedó detrás de la puerta, como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo o de alguien.

- ¿Que haces? - dijo, al tiempo que buscaba unos pantalones. - Ya puedes abrir los ojos. - dijo, abrochándose el botón de los vaqueros. - Parece que te estés escondiendo de alguien.

- Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. - dijo, aun sin abrir los ojos. - Perdone que haya entrado sin permiso.

- Tranquila. - dijo. Se sentó en la cama y se puso los zapatos.

Renesmee abrió los ojos y se sentó a su lado. Empezó a recogerse el pelo, que en ese momento llevaba suelto.

- Mi novio me está buscando y no sé que hacer para decirle que ya no le quiero.

- ¿Y eso?

- Creía que le amaba, pero me siento atraída por otro chico. - dijo en un susurro apenas audible. - Lo que va a cabrear a mis padres.

- Me da la impresión de que enfadar a tu madre puede ser bastante peligroso. - dijo Jacob, logrando que Renesmee se pusiera a reír.

Se quedó embobando al ver su sonrisa, y Renesmee se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma, señor Black? - preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo desnudo de Jacob.

- Perdona. Es que hasta ahora no te habñia visto sonreír. Te veías tan triste...

- Es que... Verá... Acabo de descubrir que el que creía que era mi padre, no es mi padre biológico. - dijo, entristeciéndose de nuevo. - Mi novio no quiere que nuestra relación avance, están matando gente y yo... ya no sé si quiero irme mañana. Siento que lo he fastidiado todo con mi padre.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto. Eres demasiado joven. Te van a salir arrugas. - dijo en tono de broma, acariciando el rostro de la chica.

- Me da igual. - dijo, riendo de nuevo, pasando su mano sobre la de Jacob, que seguía sobre su rostro.

- Eres la primera mujer que oigo que dice eso.

- Señor Black... - Renesmee empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero había deseado hacerlo desde el momento en que le vio.

- Si?

Pero Renesmee no dijo nada. Simplemente se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y le besó.

En un principio, Jacob se quedó paralizado, pero pronto continuó con el beso, llevando sus manos a la cintura de Renesmee, mientras que esta se iba sentando sobré él como pudo, ya que el largo vestido le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

- Mierda. - murmuró.

Jacob cogió los bajos de su vestido y se lo subió hasta la cintura.

- Ya está. - dijo, sin dejar de besarle.

- Gracias... Señor Black...

- Llámame Jacob.

- Oh, Jacob..

Ring, ring.

El móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar en el momento en que este le estaba quitando el vestido a Renesmee y lo dejaba a su lado, dejando a la chica en braguitas y una diminuta camiseta blanca.

Renesmee miró a un lado, hacia donde estaba el móvil de Jacob y vio un nombre y una foto. Era una chica muy bella y comenzó a sentir celos. "Seguro que es su novia y yo estoy aquí haciendo la pena." - pensó Renesmee.

- Puedes cogerlo. - dijo, quitándose de encima de Jacob, agachándose para coger su vestido. - Lo siento, yo...

- Renesmee, no...

- Tengo que irme. En breve será la misma.

Renesmee salió corriendo del dormitorio con el vestido en la mano y se lo puso mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se arregló un poco y se encontró con sus padres y con su novio Embry.

- Hola. - dijo al verles. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Aun falta el señor Black. - contestó su padre. - ¿Sabes si ya está despierto?

- Le he oído hablar por teléfono. - dijo, bajando la vista a la mano que le estaba cogiendo Embry.

Quiso soltarse, salir corriendo, pero con ello solo hubiera conseguido que la masacraran a preguntas. Cuando al fin Jacob salió de la casa, los cinco marcharon a la iglesia, donde ya estaba todo el mundo.

En todo el rato no pudo dejar de mirar a Jacob, que no dejaba de mirar a todo el mundo y tomar notas. - "¿Que anotará en ese cuaderno suyo?" - pensó.

Sintió la mano de su padre acariciar la suya y ella besó el dorso. Se moría de ganas de pedirle perdón por haberle tratado tan mal, pero por la sonrisa que su padre tenía en su rostro, supo que ya le había perdonado.

Cuando ya estaban volviendo a casa, oyeron el repicar de las campanas. Solo tres veces habían oído las campanas repicar de esa forma.

- Otro asesinato más no, por favor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Kisses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**4.**

Renesmee y Jacob fueron los primeros en llegar. El cuerpo de una muchacha estaba en el suelo. Hubiera parecido que estaba durmiendo de no ser por el hecho de que estaba encima de un charco de sangre.

- Que nadie se acerque. - dijo Jacob en cuanto la gente empezó a congregarse a su alrededor.

Renesmee no se apartó, sino que acarició el roostro de la muchacha mientras se ponía a llorar.

- Renesmee, no la toque. - dijo Jacob, intentando apartar a la chica, pero está golpeó su mano y abrazó a la chica.

- Es Ginny. - dijo, llorando aun con más fuerza. - Es mi mejor amiga. No la voy a dejar. - Los brazos de Embry la envolvieron y besó su pelo. - Embry... Lo siento tanto...

- Mi pequeña hermana. - dijo Embry, comenzando a llorar también.

Emmett tuvo que apartar a su hija para que Jacob pudiera examinar el cuerpo de la chica. Fueron con Embry y sus padres a su casa, intentando calmarles, pero no pudieron. Algo normal. Acababan de perder a una hija. La chica apenas tenía dieciseis años.

Jacob apareció en la casa dos horas más tarde, cubierto de sangre y empapado. Al parecer, había comenzado a llover. Renesmee no se pudo contener y fue corriendo hacia él, preocupada.

- Tranquila. No es mi sangre. - dijo, pasando las ensangrentadas manos sobre las mejillas de la chica. - Lo siento mucho. - dijo, mirando a Embry y su familia. - Deberíamos llamar a la policia.

- No. La policia no.

- Pero yo no puedo hacer nada. No sería legal. - avanzó hacia Emmett, en un intento de convencer a la familia. - dígaselo usted, alcalde.

- No puedo. No puedo obligarles. - por su tono de voz se notaba que deseaba llevar a la policia y que se descubriera al culpable.

- Pues entonces nunca sabrán quien mató a su hija. - fue hacia la puerta y salió de la casa.

Hacía cuatro años que Jacob no veía un cadáver, y al ver esa chica le hizo recordar ciertos momentos del pasado que se había obligado a olvidar.

.-.-.-.

Los McCarty llegaron a su casa dos horas más tarde. Sin decirse nada unos a otros, se fueron directamente a la cama. Renesmee ya tenía la maleta preparada para el día siguiente. En cuanto amaneciera, cogería sus cosas y se marcharía a casa de una amiga en la ciudad. Una amiga que hacía un año había decidido abandonar la aldea y vivir en el mundo moderno.

No durmió en toda la noche, por lo que, cuando amaneció, lucía unas ojeras bien visibles bajo los ojos. Se vistió, recogió su maleta y se marchó de la casa sinsiquiera despedirse, tal y como había amenazado de hacer. Odiaba las despedidas.

Cuando estaba llegando a lo alto de la colina, desde la que se podía ver toda la aldea, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

- Pero no te has despedido.

- Es que no me gustan las despedidas.

- ¿Vas a ir a la ciudad vestida así?

- No tengo otra clase de ropa.

- ¿Te puedo llevar?

Renesmee iba a negarse, pero Jacob ya había cogido su maleta y la estaba llevando hacia su coche. En el fondo, se moría de ganas de montarse en el coche, pero no teníamos ánimos para nada. La hermana de su novio había sido asesinada y nadie pensaba hacer nada para encontrar al culpable.

- ¿No has dormido?

- ¿Tanto se nota? - dijo, montándose en el coche. - Con lo que está pasando es imposible dormir. Y usted tampoco ha dormido. Le he oído teclear en su ordenador toda la noche.

- He intentado ponerme en contacto con un antiguo compañero. - empezó a decir, al tiempo que rebuscaba por la guantera y sacaba unas gafas de sol. - Le iré mandando información y él investigará.

- ¿Por qué le importa tanto lo que está pasando aquí? - preguntó Renesmee, poniéndose las gafas de sol de Jacob.

- Porque nadie merece morir así.

Jacob puso el coche en marcha y condujo hacia la dirección que le había dado Renesmee. Aparcó frente a la puerta y le ayudó de nuevo con la maleta. Tuvieron que subir cinco pisos a pie, ya que el ascensor estaba estropeado.

- Bueno, gracias por haberme traído.

- No ha sido nada.

- Tenga. - dijo, quitándose las gafas.

- Puedes quedártelas. - dijo volviendo a ponerle las gafas. - Yo tengo otras. Admás, a ti te quedan mucho mejor.

- Gracias, señor Black.

- ¿Perdona? - dijo, poniendo cara de ofendido.

- Quería decir Jacob. - dijo, sonriendo por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Jacob llevó la maleta de Renesmee mientras esta se soltaba el pelo y lo dejaba ondeando al viento. Jacob tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no quedarse embobado, mirándola. - "Que pelo más bonito." - pensó.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Renesmee, que se dio cuenta de que Jacob no dejaba de mirarle.

- Tienes el pelo muy largo. - se limitó a decir. - "Estúpido, estúpido."

- Es que no me lo he cortado nunca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nosotras nunca nos cortamos el pelo.

- Ah.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento y Renesmee llamó al timbre. Esperaron, pero nadie le abrió la puerta.

- Que raro. Alice sabía que iba a venir. - murmuró Renesmee. - Bueno, me va a tocar esperar. - cogió la maleta de la mano de Jacob y fue a sentarse en uno de los escalones. - Gracias de nuevo, Jacob. Puedes irte si quieres.

- No. No quiero. - dijo, sentándose a su lado. - A saber cuanto rato vas a estar aquí, sola.

- De acuerdo.

- Oye, Renesmee. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Lo que pasó ayer... bueno... cuando viniste a mi dormitorio... - empezó a sentirse incómodo. Tenía curiosidad, pero tenía miedo de que se lo tomara mal o le molestase.

- Ya... Lo siento. Me lancé a sus brazos como una desesperada, pero reconozco que no me arrepiento. - dijo, aunque en ningún momento miró a Jacob. - Supongo que me sentí atraída por usted porque nunca había conocido a alguien como usted. Lamento haberle incomodado.

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento de que lo hicieras. - dijo Jacob, apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Renesmee. - Me gustó

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si. Mucho.

Renesmee se quedó sorprendida cuando Jacob se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Continuó con el beso, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Sentía las manos de Jacob en su cintura, pero cogió una de sus manos y la llevó a uno de sus pechos. Jacob empezó a acariciarla, justo en el momento en que alguien se ponía a su lado. Ellos continuaron besándose hasta que Jacob se separó de ella.

- ¿Que estais haciendo? - dijo la voz de la persona que había apartado a Jacob, que aun le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa. - Renesmee, por el amor de Dios. Pero si tienes novio. - la regañó.

- Hola, Alice. - se limitó a decir en apenas un susurro. - Nos vemos. - dijo, mirando a Jacob, mientras su amiga le cogía del brazo y la llevó a ella y a su maleta casi a rastras hacia el apartamento en el que vivía con su prometido.

.-.-.-.

Jacob se quedó sentado en la escalera, paralizado, mirando a la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Renesmee. Sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Una extraña sensación que solo había sentido hacía ya varios años, cuando se había enamorado de Bella.

"Oh, oh."

.-.-.-.

- ¿Acabas de salir de la aldea y ya te estás enrollando con el primer tío que pillas? ¡Estás loca! - exclamó Alice.

- Alice, yo...

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Más vale que no se entere tu madre, porque sino, le va a dar un infarto.

- Alice, ya vale.

- ¡Pero si te vas a casar con Embry!

- Pero es que yo no quiero casarme con Embry. - dijo en un apenas audible susurro. - Creo que ya no le quiero.

- Pero... No puedes dejarle... No en estos momentos.

- Alice, lamento muchísimo la muerte de su hermana. En serio, me parte el corazón. Era mi mejor amiga. Pero no puedo seguir con él. - Empezó a quitarse la ropa y se puso un primaveral vestido que le dio Alice. - Creo que me he enamorado de Jacob.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Se sentía agotada, angustiada, frustrada y muy confusa. Alice se dio cuenta de ello y se calmó. Se sentó al lado de su amiga y la abrazó al tiempo que esta se ponía a llorar.

- Perdóname, Renesmee. - dijo, acariciando su espalda. - Me he pasado un poco, pero es que me ha sorprendido encontrarte besando a otro chico que no fuera Embry. Además, ese tipo te estaba metiendo mano.

- Yo le puse la mano ahí. - dijo Renesmee entre sollozos. - Es que me gusta tanto...

- Bueno. Tu tranquila. Y perdona que me haya alterado tanto.

- No pasa nada, Alice.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. - mintió. - ¿Puedo ir a darme una ducha?

- Claro. Te acompaño.

Alice cogió a Renesmee de la mano y la acompañó al cuarto de baño.

Renesmee se duchó, se vistió y se metió en la cama. Alice se tumbó a su lado y ambas se quedaron dormidas, hasta que Jasper, el novio de Alice llegó a casa. Al ver que las chicas estaban dormidas, cogió su portátil y fue hacia el salón.

Acababa de recibir un e-mail de su antiguo compañero de trabajo en el departamento de policia, que estaba escribiendo un artículo sobre los crímenes de la aldea amish que había cerca de allí. Al parecer, la gente de allí no hacía nada por encontrar al asesino y le había pedido ayuda. Había estado investigando un poco, pero aun no había descubierto nada.

- Jasper?

Jasper se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una muchacha que solo había visto en las fotografias que Alice tenía en su dormitorio.

- Hola. Soy Renesmee.

- Encantado de conocerte al fin. - se levantó de la silla y fue a estrechar la mano de la muchacha. - ¿Te gusta tu dormitorio?

- Es más de lo que necesito. No sé como agradeceros que me acojais durante este mes. - Renesmee se sentó en el sofá y Jasper fue a preparar dos tazas de te, que se tomaron mientras hablaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Kisses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**5.**

Como cada mañana, Jacob se despertó cuando amanecía y fue a preparar el desayuno a los McCarty, en agradecimiento por acogerle. Solo hacía una semana que Renesmee estaba viviendo en la ciudad y ya la echaba de menos. Solía hablar con Bella, su esposa, cada día, pero no sentía necesidad alguna de verla, sin embargo con Renesmee todo era distinto. Sentía que no podía seguir viviendo en la aldea sin tenerla a su lado.

Desayunó con los McCarty y, tras recoger la mesa, salió a pasear por el lugar. Le habia mandado a Seth parte del artículo que estaba escribiendo. Jasper le había enviado un par de correos pasándole lo que había averiguado. Según él, el asesino podría ser un hombre joven o, en caso extremo, una mujer joven también, lo cual le extrañaba. Los asesinos solían ser varones.

- Señor Black. ¿Ha descubierto algo?

Jacob, que estaba sentado bajo un enorme roble, se puso en pie y fue hacia Emmett, que estaba en el camino, al lado de un caballo blanco.

- Creemos que es alguien joven. No sabemos si hombre o mujer. - dijo, empezando a acariciar el lome del caballo en el que iba montado el alcalde. - Yo no lo puedo hacer todo. Necesito que venga la policia.

- La gente de la aldea no quiere. No creen en ellos.

- He pensado en ello y quiero proponerle algo. - Jacob se quitó las gafas de sol y miró a Emmett a los ojos. - Tengo un amigo que es policia. Ha hablado con su novia y, bueno, él podría venir a investigar. Yo le ayudaré y pasaremos el parte a la comisaría. ¿Que le parece?

- Me parece que ya puede estar llamando a su amigo. - dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque en sus ojos podía ver el brillo del miedo y la preocupación.

- Genial, porque me ha llamado hace diez minutos diciendo que estaba a medio camino.

- No sabe cuanto le agradezco lo que está haciendo por nosotros. - dijo Emmett, que se bajó del caballo y abrazó a Jacob, que se quedó sorprendido. - de no ser por usted...

- No es nada. Por cierto... ¿Como le va a su hija por la ciudad?- preguntó, intentando que no se notara la ansiedad en su voz. Deseaba tener noticias de Renesmee. - Bueno, seguro que todo le va muy bien. - dijo, al ver la cara de alucinado de Emmett.

- La verdad es que no sé nada de ella. - dijo, volviendo a subir al caballo. - No responde a nuestras llamadas ni tampoco nos llama ella. Sigue enfadada con nosotros por mentirle.

- ¿Mentirle? - disimuló Jacob.

- Yo no soy su padre. Su padre es un tipo que dejó embarazada a mi Rose y se marchó a la ciudad en cuanto pudo. Dejó la aldea y ya nunca más supimos nada de él. - echó un último vistazo a Jacob y se marchó sin decir nada más.

.-.-.-.

Renesmee salió del apartamento de Alice, vestida con vaqueros negros y un top azul, y fue hacia el local que había a pocos metros de allí. Le había pedido a su amiga que la llevara, pero esta se había negado, alegando que aun era demasiado pronto, ya que solo llevaba una semana en la ciudad.

Cuando llegó al local, se puso a la cola. Al menos habría trenta personas esperando para entrar en la discoteca.

- Señorita.

- ¿Si?

Miró al chico que tenía al lado, que le sonreía. Era grande y musculoso. Tenía pinta de segurata.

- No hace falta que usted haga cola.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó. Le sorprendía. Ella no era nadie.

- Las chicas guapas como tú no tienen porque pasar frío en la calle.

Miró a su alrededor y vio como todos la miraban. Lo que más le sorprendía es que el portero de la discoteca ni siquiera se había molestado en comprobar su edad.

- Prefiero pasar frío como todos los demás.

- Venga, va. En serio. - la cogió del brazo e hizo el intento de llevarla hacia la puerta, pero Renesmee se soltó de su agarre.

- No me toques!

- Vamos, Garrett. Deja a la chica.

Una mujer, de unos trenta años, cogió al portero y lo apartó. La chica cogió a Renesmee de la mano y la llevó hacia la puerta de la discoteca.

- Perdona. Garret es un hombre. - dijo en un suspiro. - Por las molestias, hoy entras gratis.

- Gracias. No sé que decir.

- No hace falta que digas nada. ¿Quieres entrar ya ho hacer cola?

- Preferiría hacer cola, pero ya estoy aquí. - sonrió avergonzado, ya que al final iba a colarse. - Parecería una idiota yendo de la puerta a la cola.

- Vamos. Diré al camarero que te ponga un refresco.

Entraron a la discoteca y fueron hacia la barra.

- ¿Un refresco?

- Por muy mayor que parezcas, sé que aun no tienes los veintiuno.

- Ya... Lo sé... Gracias por todo.

- Me llamo Bella.

- Yo Renesmee. - dijo, estrechando la mano que le tendía Bella.

- Disfruta de la noche, Renesmee. Ponle un refresco a la chica! - le gritó al camarero.

Renesmee cogió su refresco y fue tranquilamente hacia la pista de baile. Al final la noche no fue tan mala. Bailó, habló con un par de chicos y vio a uno del que se quedó prendada. Era alto, guapo, con los ojos verdes, pero no se aceró a él al ver que no dejaba de comerle la boca a Bella, la dueña del local.

Cuando salió de la discoteca, el remordimiento la invadió. Llevaba una semana fuera de casa y aun no había hablado con sus padres, que le habían dejado varios mensajes desde el teléfono móvil de Jacob. Cogió el móvil que le había prestado Alice y marcó el número que tantas veces había ignorado.

- _¿Diga?_

- Ho-hola, Jacob. Soy Renesmee.

- _Hola! ¿Como estás? ¿Va todo bien?_

- Me gustaría hablar con mamá. Necesito que me diga una cosa.

_- Claro. Ahora mismo voy a buscarla._

- Espero no haberte despertado. - dijo, sentándose en uno de los bancos del parque. - Es que es algo muy importante para mí.

_- Tranquila. Está amaneciendo. Ahora iba a preparar el desayuno. ¿Que haces tú despierta a estas horas?_

- He salido a bailar. Necesitaba vivir un poco.

_- Ya... Es sobre tu padre, no?_

- La verdad es que si. Quiero conocerle.

_- Te paso a tu madre._

Renesmee habló con su madre apenas cinco minutos. Lo justo para preguntarle el nombre y la dirección de su verdadero padre. Quería conocerle y preguntarle el porqué les abandonó a ella y a su madre. Y es lo que hizo en el momento en que colgó el teléfono. Fue a la dirección que le había dado su madre y llamó a la puerta.

.-.-.-.

Edward y Bella llegaron al apartamento de él y fueron directamente a la cama. No llevaban ni dos minutos allí, besámdose, cuando alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Quien será?

- No lo sé, pero no abras, Edward. - dijo Bella, poniéndose sobre Edward, que había hecho el intento de levantarse. - Llevamos una semana sin vernos. Seguro que solo es uno de esos borrachos que van rondando por los rellanos.

- ¿Y si no lo es?

- ¿Quien va a ser sino?

- Tal vez Jacob haya vuelto.

Bella se quitó de encima al momento y fue de puntillas hacia la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y vio a una chica. La misma chica que había colado en la discoteca. "¿Que hace ella aquí?" - pensó, volviéndose hacia Edward, que ya estaba a su lado.

_- Edward, cariño, abre, soy yo. - dijo Renesmee, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a joderle la vida a ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. - dijiste que me llamarías._

- ¿Que coño significa esto? - exclamó Bella.

Edward miró por la mirilla y vio a una chica, aunque estaba de espaldas.

- ¿Quien es esa tía?

- No lo sé.

_- Vamos, ábreme. Tengo frío._

Yo me largo de aquí. Ahí te quedas con tu novia. - Bella cogió sus cosas, abrió la puerta y se fue, pasando por al lado de la chica, que sonreía.

Cuando Renesmee se volvió hacia Edward, se le borró la sonrisa de golpe. "ese es el chico de la discoteca. El guapo. Este no puede ser mi padre."

´Renesmee se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Edward la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él. La había reconocido en cuanto la había visto.

- Renesmee ¿Que haces aquí?

- Suéltame.

- Espera.

- Haz el favor de soltarme y no tocarme más. - dijo, consiguiendo soltarse de él.

- Pequeña, por favor.

- No me llames pequeña.

- Por favor, hablemos.

- No he venido aquí para hablar contigo. Solo quería ver la cara del hombre más despreciable que ha existido nunca.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta y Renesmee se marchó. Había empezado a temblar y no quería que ese hombre la viera así. Lo único que quería era fastidiarle la vida. Y eso era l que pensaba hacer durante el tiempo que estuviera en la ciudad, ya que ya había tomado una decisión respecto a su vida.

Fue hacia el piso de Alice y se metió directamente en la cama. Alice la estaba esperando para pedirle explicaciones, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de su amiga, no dijo nada. Lo que si hizo fue coger el teléfono móvil que llevaba en su bolso y llamó al último número que Renesmee había marcado.

.-.-.-.

Jasper llegó a la aldea y se encontró con Jacob y un hombre que tendría pocos años más que él, pero que parecía un poco mayor por la barba y por la ropa que vestía.

- Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty. Me alegro de tenerle entre nosotros. - dijo, estrechando la mano de Jasper.

- Espero poder ayudarles.

- Vamos. Le mostraré donde va a hospedarse.

Emmett acompañó a los chicos a la casa. Jacob se trasladó a la habitación de Renesmee y Jasper se hospedó en la de Jacob. En cuanto se instalaron, ambos se reunieron en el salón y fueron hacia las escenas de los asesinatos.

**.-...-...-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que con el trabajo ando un poco ocupada y cansada.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

6.

La noche había caído y el asesino salió en busca de su próxima víctima. Vio a la joven en el jardín de s casa. Se acercó sigilosamente, intentando que no se percatara de su presencia. Se escondió tras unos arbustos y la observó. No se parecía mucho a Edward, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ser su hija. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que esa chica apareciera en su vida y lo fastidiara todo.

.-.-.-.

Las campanas repicaron al amanecer. Jacob fue el primero en levantarse. Fue a despertar a Jasper y Emmett y los tres fueron corriendo por la aldea hacia la iglesia, pero antes de llegar se detuvieron en la casa del herrero. Él y su esposa estaban en el jardín, arrodillados, llorando.

- Oh, no. Mary no. - dijo Emmett antes de ir corriendo hacia ellos.

Jacob y Jasper le siguieron. Vieron a una chica en el suelo, tumbada sobre un charco de sangre, al igual que el resto de las chicas que habían encontrado muertas.

- Jacob, ¿te das cuenta?

- Si. Todas son chicas que aun no han cumplido los dieciocho. Es más. Solo tenían dieciseis años - dijo, poniéndose al lado del cuerpo de la chica. - ¿Me equivoco?

- No. - dijo Emmett.

- Señor McCarty, hay que poner un toque de queda. - dijo Jasper.

- Si.

- Ninguna chica menor de edad puede salir de casa al caer la noche. Y mucho menos estando sola.

- De acuerdo. Voy a avisar a todos de que hay que... hay que hacer una reunión. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, comenzando a dar vueltas, nervioso. - Encuentren al asesino, por favor.

- Lo haré. Lo prometo. - dijo Jasper.

- No perdamos el tiempo. - dijo Jacob.

- Si. Voy!

Emmett se marchó corriendo, dejando atrás a la cuarta víctima en menos de un mes.

.-.-.-.

El móvil de Renesmee comenzó a sonar y lo cogió tras vacilar varias veces. Le sorprendió oír la voz de Jacob al otro lado de la línia. Él nunca la llamaba. Y deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho.

Su amiga Mary había muerto. En cuanto oyó las palabras de jacob, cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando. Era la cuarta chica a la que mataban sin motivo aparente.

- Todas son chicas. Solo las mata. No las viola ni les hace ningún tipo de ritual. - iba diciendo mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo, hecha un ovillo. - Un hombre haría alguna cosa más.

.-.-.-.

Alice terminó por llamar a Jasper, preocupada porque Renesmee llevaba ya dos días sin salir de su dormitorio. Se pasaba las horas en el suelo, acurrucada, abrazada a un osito de trapo, con unas gafas de sol puestas, pero quien fue a su casa no fue Jasper.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Me llamo Jacob. Jasper no ha podido venir y me ha enviado a mí. - dijo, aun estando fuera del apartamento.

- Tu eres el tío que le estaba metiendo mano a Renesmee el día que llegó a la ciudad. - dijo, sintiendose un poco más tranquila de tener a alguien allí.

- Si.. Bueno... Yo... - se sonrojó. No esperaba que le sacara el tema en un momento tan delicado. - Jasper me ha dicho que le has llamado, que estás preocupada por Renesmee.

- Si... Pasa, pasa. Está en ese dormitorio. - dijo, señalando a la primera puerta que había en el pasillo. - Voy a buscar algo de comida. A ver si tu consigues que se levante y coma algo. Yo ya no sé que más hacer

- Tranquila, Alice. Yo me ocupo. - dijo, dándole un abrazo a la chica, que se notaba que estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada.

Jacob besó la frente de Alice y fue hacia el dormitorio. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero nadie abriño ni respondió. Volvió a llamar. Obtuvo la misma contestación.

Abrió lentamente la puerta pero, en cuanto vio a Renesmee, fue corriendo hacia ella. Cogió a la chica del suelo y la dejó en la cama. Dejó el muñeco de trapo a un lado y le quitó las gafas de sol que él le había dado.

- Pequeña, abre los ojos.

- No puedo. Estoy cansada. - murmuró. - No quiero despertar. No quiero despertar y volver al mundo real.

- Cariño. Todo se va a solucionar. - apartó el pelo de su cara y besó sus mejillas varias veces. - Encontraremos al asesino.

- Asesina.

- ¿Qué?

- Es una mujer. Seguro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso? - dijo Jacob, tumbándose a su lado.

- Porque solo las mata. Un hombre las violaría, no?

- Tal vez.

- No se... Es una intuición que tengo. - Renesmee abrazó a Jacob por la cintura y este besó su frente. - Tengo mucho miedo, Jacob. Miedo por mis amigas y por mis padres.

- Tranquila. Jasper y yo vamos a encontrar a la asesina.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

- Gracias. - Renesmee abrazó con más fuerza a Jacob y, al fin, se quedó dormida.

.-.-.-.

Cuando salió el sol, Renesmee se despertó y se encontró todavía abrazada a Jacob, que dormía plácidamente con una mano sobre su cintura. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, pero no se pudo contener y se estiró hasta poder besar los labios de Jacob.

Sintió como Jacob se despertaba y, cuando estubo segura de que iba a apartarla de él, se sorprendió al notar que la abrazaba por la cintura y la colocaba sobre él, profundizando el beso.

- Jacob... Me gustas... Mucho... - dijo sin dejar de besarle.

- Tu también a mí.

- Sé que es muy atrevido por mi parte, pero tengo que decírtelo. - Jacob dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos. - Me gustaría que tu fueras el primer chico que me haga el amor.

- Si que es atrevido, si. - dijo, acariciando las mejillas de Renesmee. - Sobretodo porque tu primera vez sea con el chico que amas. Con Embry.

- Pero es que es a ti a quien amo.

- Apenas nos conocemos. Es una locura.

- Lo sé. Perdona que te haya incomodado. - Renesmee intentó quitarse de encima de Jacob, pero este no la soltó.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

- Si... Creo que si. Pero ponte tu encima.

- Como desees, vida.

Renesmee sonrió y se tumbó al lado de Jacob, que se puso sobre ella y empezaron a besarse de nuevo.

La ropa caía por el suelo. Renesmee se sentía de lo más cómoda con Jacob, que la besaba y acariciaba con mucho tacto y cariño.

- Te amo. - no dejaba de repetir Jacob con cada beso que le daba en su tembloroso cuerpo. - Estás temblando.

- Estoy nerviosa.

- Si quieres, podemos dejarlo.

- No, no.

- De acuerdo. Avísame si te hago daño. ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro.

Renesmee intentó reprimir una queja de dolor, pero no pudo lograrlo. Le dokía, y mucho. Jacob se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo.

- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro momento?

- No. - intentó sonreír y Jacob la besó antes de retomar sus movimientos.

.-.-.-.

Alice tenía ya listo el desayuno, al igual que la comida, pero no se atrevía a entrar en el dormitorio de su amiga. Al principio todo había estado en silencio pero, de un momento a otro, había oído a los chicos ponerse a hablar. Al cabo de una hora de absoluto silencio, había vuelto a ponerse tras la puerta a escuchar, pero había echado a correr al momento, avergonzada.

- Está loca. - comenzó a decir, pensando en voz alta. - Tiene novio en la aldea y se acuesta con ese tio que seguro que le dobla la edad. Chiflada. Espero que al menos esten usando protección. Por dios. Pirada.

Toc, toc.

Alie fue hacia la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla. Era un chico que llevaba un ramo de rosas en la mano. Rosas blancas, sus favoritas. Se tranquilizó al momento y sonrió. Hacía ya un año que había conocido a Jasper y cada mes le regalaba un ramo de rosas, aunque el ramo de ese día tenía muchas más rosas.

- ¿Alice Brandon?

- Si. - dijo, secando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

- Estas rosas son para usted.

- Gracias.

- Tenga. Lleva esta tarjeta.

Alice cogió la tarjeta, las rosas y entró de nuevo en su apartamento. Renesmee estaba en la puerta del dormitorio, pálida, mirando con nerviosismo a Alice.

- ¿Donde has dejado a Jacob?

- Está durmiendo.

- ¿Que haces ahí desnuda?

- Hay... hay mucha sangre en la cama. - fue hacia el cuarto de baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera.

Alice dejó las rosas y la tarjeta encima de la mesa del salón y fue corriendo al cuarto de baño, en el momento en que Renesmee se metia en la bañera.

- Renesmee, estás muy pálida. - dijo Alice, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado. - ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Jacob y yo hemos tenido sexo. - comenzó a decir, sin mirar a Alice en ningún momento. - Se ha dormido. La cama está llena de sangre. Lo siento mucho.

- Tranquila. Ya labaré luego las sábanas. ¿Tú estás bien?

- Aun me duele un poco, pero si.

- ¿Entonces porque estás tan nerviosa? - dijo, acariciando el brazo de su amiga, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Es que... Cuando he visto la sangre, me he acordado de las chicas de la aldea. No puedo dejar de pensar que, si no me hubiera marchado, yo podría ser una de las víctimas.

.-.-.-.

Jacob se despertó solo en la cama. Salió del dormitorio, abrochándose la camisa, y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, aunque no llegó a entrar. Oyó las voces de Alice y Renesmee y decidió ponerse a escuchar.

_- ¿Entonces porque estás tan nerviosa? - dijo, acariciando el brazo de su amiga, intentando tranquilizarla._

_- Es que... Cuando he visto la sangre, me he acordado de las chicas de la aldea. No puedo dejar de pensar que, si no me hubiera marchado, yo podría ser una de las víctimas._

En cuanto oyó las palabras de Renesmee, Jacob se quedó paralizado. "No puede ser." - pensó, intentando moverse, pero no podía ni pensar. - "Ella no puede tener dieciseis años."

Desde el momento en que había visto a Renesmee, Jacob había pensado que esta tenía al menos diecinueve años. Acababa de acostarse con una chica a la que le doblaba la edad. Una menor. Y lo que era peor. Se había enamorado de ella, aun estando casado con Bella, a la que acababa de serle infiel.

"Soy de lo peor."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**hola, hola.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, es que con el cambio de horarios en el trabajo no me da tiempo de nada.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Kisses.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**7.**

Renesmee salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla y volvió al dormitorio, que estaba vacío. Recorrió el piso de arriba a bajo, pero no encontró a Jacob.

- ¿Qué pasa, Renesmee?

- ¿Has oído salir a Jacob, Alice? – dijo, mirándola.

- No. Seguro que ha tenido que volver a la aldea. – dijo, Alice, intentando calmar a Renesmee, aunque ella ya creía saber lo que había pasado. – No te preocupes.

- Si. Seguro que ha vuelto a la aldea. – murmuró Renesmee, entrando de nuevo en el dormitorio. – Creo que me voy a acostar.

- De eso nada. – dijo Alice, cogiéndola del brazo. – Ahora mismo te vas a vestir y nos vamos a ir a desayunar a mi cafetería favorita.

- Pero…

- Venga, va.

A regañadientes, Renesmee se vistió con unos vaqueros y un top y se marchó junto a Alice. Fueron cogidas del brazo hacia una cafetería que había a dos manzanas de allí. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada y pidieron un par de batidos.

- Gracias por alojarme en tu casa. – dijo Renesmee, mirando a su amiga. – Jasper y tu sois muy amables.

- Eres mi mejor amiga. Sabes que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites. – dijo, tomando la mano de Renesmee. - ¿Echas de menos la aldea?

- Solo echo de menos a mis padres.

- ¿Ya has pensado si quieres volver?

- No sé lo que voy a hacer, la verdad. – dijo, pasando sus manos por el rostro. Estaba agotada. – Pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello, si no te importa.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

- Creo que iré a dar un paseo. A hacer un poco la turista. – dijo Renesmee, aunque lo que pretendía era seguir con su plan de joderle la vida al que se hacía llamar su padre, Edward Cullen.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿No tienes que ir a la universidad?

- Si.

- Entonces nos veremos a la hora de comer.

- Si. Supongo que si. ¿Llevas el móvil?

- Si. – dijo Renesmee, sacándolo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

- Bien. Llámame ante cualquier cosa. Estaré contigo cuanto antes.

Terminaron de desayunar y, mientras que Alice fue hacia la universidad, Renesmee fue hacia la discoteca en la que había visto a Edward por primera vez, con su novia. Al parecer, por la mañana hacía las veces de cafetería. Entró en ella y fue a pedirse una coca cola. Se sentó en la barra, observando a la dueña, que estaba en una mesa hablando por teléfono. Por lo que pudo oír, estaba hablando con Edward, ya que oyó mencionar su nombre un par de veces, seguido de cariño.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Bella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Renesmee y la miró con mirada asesina, aunque tras un gran esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien. Tomando un poco de cafeína. – dijo Renesmee, señalando el vaso de coca cola. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Un poco complicado, después de tu numerito de la otra noche. – dijo, hablando con claridad. A Bella no le gustaba andarse por las ramas. – Por cierto, ¿a que vino eso?

- A que tu novio es un capullo. – dijo Renesmee, a la que tampoco le gustaba evitar los problemas.

- ¿Y tu que narices sabes de él? No le conoces.

- Claro que le conozco. – dijo, poniéndose en pie, encarándose a Bella, que era unos centímetros más bajita que ella, aun llevando tacones. – Sé de lo que es capaz para evitar los problemas.

- Cállate ya, niñata.

- ¿Si no me callo que me vas a hacer?

- Voy a… voy a… Te voy a echar.

- Genial, así me sale la coca cola gratis. – dicho esto, salió del local.

Bella fue tras ella, pero no logró alcanzarla. Renesmee iba corriendo por la calle, sonriendo por haber echado leña al fuego de Bella y Edward, pero se le borró la sonrisa al toparse contra un cuerpo blando.

- Lo siento. – dijo Renesmee desde el suelo.

- No pasa nada, cielo.

En cuanto oyó su voz, se levantó de un salto del suelo y retrocedió unos pasos. Edward intentó acercarse, pero Renesmee seguía retrocediendo. No quería que le tocara. No quería ni que la mirara.

- Renesmee, cielo.

- No me llames ni Renesmee ni cielo. – dijo, esquivándole. – No quiero que me hables.

- Por favor, déjame que te explique lo que pasó.

- No quiero saberlo.

- Pues deberías querer saberlo, porque todo es distinto de lo que crees.

- Tú no sabes qué es lo que yo creo. – retrocedió de nuevo, tropezándose, deseando echar a correr. – Déjame.

- Pero…

- Que me dejes! – exclamó, cumpliendo su deseo.

No dejó de correr hasta que no llegó a un hermoso parque. Cuando comprobó que Edward ya no le seguía, se sentó en el suelo y, sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar. No solo por Edward, ni por Bella, ni siquiera por Jacob, sino por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ya no solo quería desaparecer de la aldea, sino de la faz de la tierra. Quería dejar de sentir dolor. Quería dejar de pensar que tal vez la próxima de la asesina fuera ella.

.-.-.-.

Jacob metió el coche en el granero de la casa de los McCarty y fue en busca de Jasper, que estaba solo en la cocina, mirando su portátil.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Jacob, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

- Dímelo tú. – dijo, cerrando el ordenador. - ¿Cómo está Renesmee?

- Mejor. – dijo, mirando fijamente la mesa.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- ¿Tú sabes a qué edad salen los chicos de esta aldea a la ciudad? – preguntó Jacob.

- Si. El _**rumspringa**_ es cuando cumplen los dieciséis. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo pensaba que al menos tendría los dieciocho. – murmuró Jacob.

- ¿Quién? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- De nada. De nada. – Jacob se puso en pie y fue hacia la escalera que daba al piso de arriba. – Tenemos que coger al asesino pronto.

- Estoy en ello.

- Vale. Mañana, al amanecer. – dijo antes de ir escaleras arriba.

Una vez que estuvo en el dormitorio, cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a Bella, que le había llamado un par de veces mientras iba conduciendo, pero no le cogió el teléfono. Lo dejó en la mesita y se tumbó en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en Renesmee y en lo cobarde que había sido al irse a escondidas del apartamento de Alice y Jasper, pero es que estaba asustado. Asustado por lo que había hecho y por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

-Maldito cobarde. – se dijo para si mismo.

.-.-.-.

El asesino se encontraba bajo la ventana del dormitorio en el que se encontraba Jacob, decepcionado por no haber encontrado a su siguiente víctima. No había contado con que ya se hubiera marchado de la aldea.

-Maldita niña. – murmuró, alejándose de la casa.

Por el camino se encontró con una joven pareja, que iba paseando por las desiertas calles.

- Buenos días. – dijo el chico.

- Buenos días, chicos. – dijo, pasando por su lado.

Se fijó en que la chica era joven, que podría ser la chica que estaba buscando, pero primero tenía que acabar con el nombre que tenía en su lista. Tenía que matar a Renesmee McCarty.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido.**

**Lamento el retraso, mi hermana me secuestró el pen, pero ya lo tengo y ya estoy de nuevo manos a la obra. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**hola, hola.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, es que mi hermana secuestró mi pen.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Kisses.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**8.**

**Hace cuatro meses…**

Por primera vez en su vida, le había ocurrido lo que juró que nunca le pasaría. Edward se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado de su ordenador.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no tienes casa? – dijo la voz de Seth, entrando en el despacho de Edward, que dio un respingo en su silla. - ¿Te he despertado?

- Y me has asustado. – dijo, limpiándose las legañas. - ¿Qué pasa, Seth?

- He venido porque he visto que anoche no entregaste el artículo del juicio de Denali. – dijo, sentándose en la silla que había frente al escritorio. – Total, que he venido a buscarlo.

- Joder, lo siento. – dijo, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Gracias a Dios, el documento estaba intacto. – Ahora mismo te lo paso por mail.

- ¿Ni siquiera lo has imprimido?

- No… No he tenido tiempo.

- Estás muy raro. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Muchas cosas. – dijo en un suspiro. – Me he peleado con mi chica y aun no he podido conocer a mi hija, que seguro que me odia.

- Ejem. – Seth se atragantó con su propia saliva y se incorporó en la silla. - ¿Quién has dicho que seguro que te odia?

- Mi… - Edward se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado un secreto que solo su mejor amigo, Jacob, conocía. – Bueno…

- ¿Tienes una hija?! – exclamó, claramente sorprendido.

- Si, pero no hables tan alto. – dijo, comenzando a hablar entre susurros.

- Vale. – dijo Seth, también susurrando. – Lo siento.

- Pues si, tengo una hija.

- ¿Pero qué edad tiene para que te pueda odiar?

- En tres meses cumplirá los dieciseis.

Seth se cubrió la boca con la mano, sorprendido.

- Pero si tienes treinta y un años. – dijo, aun más bajito. Se había quedado sin voz por la sorpresa.

- Ya sé cual es la edad que tengo. – se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho. – Fue todo muy complicado. Ambos éramos muy jóvenes y…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No me lo puedo creer…

Victoria fue corriendo con cuidado hacia su mesa y cerró la puerta del despacho. Aun estaba alucinada. Había ido hacia el despacho de su compañero Edward para llevarle el desayuno, pero se había quedado paralizada ante la puerta al oír lo que Edward le estaba contando a Seth, que era el superior de ambos y uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, por lo que estaba segura de que lo que había oído era verdad.

"Edward tiene una hija." – pensó, aun consternada por la información. – "No me lo puedo creer."

Victoria, que llevaba enamorada de Edward desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la redacción, hacía ya siete años, tenía la esperanza de que Edward se fijara en ella, pero cuando oyó que había otra mujer en la vida de Edward, comenzó a sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. No eran celos. No. Era algo mucho peor. Era un ansia descontrolada de hacer que esa chica desapareciera de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.

**En la actualidad.**

Renesmee se levantó esa mañana especialmente contenta. Por primera vez en varios días, había dormido sin tener pesadilla alguna. Salió del dormitorio, aun con el pijama puesto, y se encontró con Alice en la cocina, que ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – preguntó Alice, sirviendo el desayuno en los platos.

- Extrañamente bien. – dijo Renesmee, sonriendo débilmente. – A pesar de todo.

- Eso es bueno.

- Supongo que si.

- ¿Has sabido algo de tu padre?

- ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó su padre, pensando en Edward.

- Que si has sabido algo de tu padre. ¿Hay noticias nuevas por la aldea? – preguntó Alice, dejando más tranquila a Renesmee.

- No lo sé. Jacob no me ha llamado.

- No he preguntado por Jacob. – dijo Alice, fijándose en la tristeza que había en los ojos de su amiga.

- Lo sé.

- Va, Renesmee. No pienses en él. – dijo Alice, acercando un plato repleto de comida a Renesmee.

- No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

- Se marchó hace tres días y ni siquiera te ha llamado.

- Estará ocupado. – dijo Renesmee, aunque en realidad estaba pensando lo mismo que Alice. Que Jacob ya no quería saber nada de ella. – Estará investigando con Jasper. Él también quiere encontrar a la asesina y que se acaben los asesinatos.

- En eso si que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Entonces dejemos el tema. No me ha llamado porque está ocupado. – dijo Renesmee, apartando el plato de ella, dejándolo intacto.

- ¿No comes?

- No tengo hambre. – se puso en pie y fue hacia el dormitorio.

- Renesmee.

- ¿Qué?

- Si tantas ganas tienes de hablar con él, llámale tú.

.-.-.-.-.

Jacob ya estaba en pie, vistiéndose para ir en busca de Jasper para comenzar la investigación de ese día. Bajó a la cocina, pero aun no había nadie. Decidió ir al granero, pero no vio ni a una sola persona por la calle. Justo cuando pasaba por el granero que había al lado de la iglesia, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se puso nervioso al momento, aunque aun así respondió. Ya había sido demasiado cobarde.

-¿Diga?

_- Ho-hola, Jacob. So-soy Renesmee._

- Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

_- Bien. Dentro de lo que cabe._

- Es normal que te sientas inquieta.

_- ¿lo es?_

- Claro. Pero no te preocupes. Encontraremos a la persona que está haciendo todo esto y le meteremos en la cárcel.

_- Ah. Si. Eso. Es horrible._

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al oí el extraño tono de voz de Renesmee. Se la notaba triste y cansada.

_- No, no. Solo quería saber si estabas bien._

- Si. Estoy bien. – dijo Jacob, sonriendo como un quinceañero enamorado. – ahora que estoy hablando contigo estoy mucho mejor.

_- Yo también. – de repente, Renesmee parecía mucho más animada._

- Iré a verte un día de estos.

_- ¿Prometido?_

- Por supuesto.

_- Dilo._

- Te prometo que iré a verte en cuanto pueda.

_- Te echo de menos. – oyó que decía Renesmee, aunque lo dijo tan bajito que no estaba seguro de haber oído bien._

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y fue hacia la iglesia con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Renesmee no le odiaba por haberse marchado sin decir nada y, al parecer, ambos sentían lo mismo, lo malo es que Renesmee era menor de edad y debía hablar con ella en persona para hacerle entender que no podían estar juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**9.**

Tal y como le había prometido a Renesmee, Jacob se levantó temprano y puso rumbo a la ciudad. Le agradaba la idea de ir a verla, sobretodo porque no había habido más muertes en la aldea, lo cual le había sorprendido, aunque también sentía cierta inquietud. Iba a la ciudad a ver a otra chica, y no a su mujer.

-Debería ir a ver a Bella. – se dijo a si mismo. – También tengo ganas de ver a Edward. – dijo estando ya más tranquilo. – Si. Iré a ver a Edward.

En vez de ir directamente hacia la casa de Alice, en la que vivía Renesmee, puso rumbo a la oficina.

- Buenos días, Jacob. – dijo Victoria, pasando por su lado. – Cuantos días sin verte.

- Si. Me estoy tomando unos días de descanso. – dijo. No quería mencionar el tema del artículo. No sabía si Seth o Edward habían hablado de ella.

- Genial. Bella estará encantada.

"Mierda, Bella. Tengo que ir a verla. O llamarla al menos."

-Si…

- Te dejo. Voy a ver a Edward. – dijo, intentando esconder una sonrisa.

Jacob antes no se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento vio que Victoria sonreía al hablar de Edward, como él sonreía cuando pensaba en Renesmee.

Fue hacia el despacho de Seth, pero estaba vacío. "Deben de estar en el despacho de Edward." – pensó, mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de su mejor amigo, pero también estaba vacío. "Deben de estar desayunando. Iré a ver a Bella y luego llamaré a Edward."

Antes de marcharse, pasó por su despacho y cogió un juego de llaves de su casa, ya que el suyo se lo había dejado en la aldea, en otros pantalones. Se montó en su coche y se dirigió a su apartamento, aunque estuvo a punto de cambiar el rumbo unas tres veces.

Aparcó a una manzana del apartamento y fue con calma hacia el piso. Subió las escaleras con la misma sensación como si fuera a la silla eléctrica. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, con la llave en la cerradura, se arrepintió y dio media vuelta en el momento en que la puerta se abría.

-Jacob! – exclamó la voz de alguien que no esperaba encontrar allí.

- ¿Edward?

- Cariño, te dejas la corbata. Oh…

Jacob se quedó boqui abierto ante tal imagen. Edward estaba ante él, con la camisa medio abierta, mientras que Bella estaba tras él, con una camiseta de Jacob, sin pantalones, con la corbata en la mano. No le hizo falta ver nada más. Estaba todo más que claro, lo único que se preguntó en ese momento era "¿Cuánto hace que dura esto?"

- Jacob, esto no….

- No es lo que parece, no? – dijo Jacob, aunque aun no sabía como, ya que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era partirle la cara a su ex – mejor amigo.

- Jacob. – dijo Edward, acercándose a su amigo, con la mano en alto, con la intención de ponerle la mano sobre el brazo, aunque al final no se atrevió. – Jacob, por favor, escúchame.

- Es lo que estoy haciendo. – dijo Jacob con una frialdad nada propia de él.

- La amo.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Hace un año y medio.

- ¿Te follas a mi mujer desde antes de que me casara con ella? – cambió su tono de voz. Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. – Hijo de puta.

- No. Nunca me acosté con ella hasta hace seis meses.

- No puedo seguir escuchando.

- Jacob…

- Quiero el divorcio. – Jacob se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Sabía que Edward le seguía, pero no podía detenerse. No podía soportar la traición de su amigo. Y no solo porque se hubiera acostado con su mujer, sino porque no se había atrevido a decirle que la amaba. Él había tenido dudas antes de casarse y Edward fue quien le animó a que se casara.

Edward alcanzó a Jacob antes de que se montara en el coche, aunque Jacob pronto se soltó de su brazo.

- ¿A que viene lo del divorcio?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No vas a darle una oportunidad de explicarse? – dijo Edward, señalando hacia el apartamento, refiriéndose a Bella.

- Edward, lleva seis meses engañándome! Contigo! No sé ni porque hablo contigo de esto. – intentó montarse en el coche, pero de nuevo Edward le sujetó del brazo para detenerle. – Suéltame!

- Jacob, por favor, escúchame. – susurró. Le dolía mucho la situación. – Quise dejarla, pero no he podido. La amo más que a mi vida, y no sabes lo que me duele que por ello te hemos traicionado. Mi traición es la peor, ya que somos amigos desde los catorce años.

- Edward…

- Sabes que te quiero como a un hermano, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

- Sé que cuando te enamoras, te enamoras de todo corazón, lo que no entiendo es que me animarás a casarme, cuando yo quería huir y eras tu el que deseabas casarte con ella.

Edward se quedó sin habla. Jacob tenía razón en todo, pero él había querido que Bella fuera feliz y creía que iba a serlo casa con Jacob, aunque al parecer, tanto Jacob como Bella se habían casado con las mismas dudas.

- Lo siento.

- Lo sé.

- Perdóname. No quiero perder tu amistad.

- Tampoco a mí me gustaría. – Jacob ya no estaba enfadado. Sabía que Edward estaba muy arrepentido, por eso se le había ocurrido lo del divorcio. Por Edward y, egoístamente, por él y por Renesmee, aunque lo de su edad…. "Tengo que hablar con ella."

- Perdóname. – dijo Edward de nuevo.

- Espero poder hacerlo algún día.

Edward volvió a poner su mano sobre el brazo de Jacob, que esta vez no la apartó. Al momento, se estaban abrazando, aunque se separaron a los pocos segundos. Aun era todo bastante incómodo.

- Bueno, va. Pensaré en ello. – dijo Jacob, alejándose un poco, haciendo que Edward sonriera. – Bueno, tengo que… tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

- ¿Vas a ver a Seth?

- Tal vez vaya a verle también a él. – dijo Jacob, entrando en el coche. – Ya nos veremos.

- Eso espero.

- Adios.

Jacob puso rumbo a casa de Alice, aun sin estar muy convencido de como iba a decirle a Renesmee que entre ellos no podría haber nada, pero es que él se estaba enamorando de Renesmee, lo que aun le tenía muy tranquilo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jacob ya estaba frente al apartamento de Alice. Salió del coche y fue hacia la puerta, aunque se volvió al momento.

- Mierda, Jacob. No seas cobarde. – se dijo a si mismo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el edificio.

- Jacob!

Renesmee salía del edificio en ese momento y, en cuanto vio a Jacob, sus ojos se iluminaron. No creía que volvería a verle y al verle ahí, frente a su casa, acabó de hacer que se enamorara de él por completo.

Jacob abrazó a Renesmee cuando esta se abalanzó a sus brazos, riendo. Él también se puso a reír. La alegría de Renesmee era contagiosa.

- Me alegro mucho de verte. – dio Renesmee, abrazándole con más fuerza, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Yo también.

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Y yo. – suspiró Jacob, aunque no mentía. Eso era lo que sentía. – Estás muy guapa. – dijo, cuando se separaron. - ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo? – dijo, al darse cuenta de que se lo había cortado.

- Si. Me lo he cortado.

- Creía que no os podíais cortar el pelo. ¿Te dejarán volver a la aldea?

- Es que no pienso volver. – dijo, tocándose el pelo. - ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta. – Jacob, pasó sus dedos por un mechón del pelo de Renesmee, que se había cortado el pelo por encima de los hombros. – Te favorece mucho.

- Gracias. – dijo Renesmee, sonrojándose.

- ¿Ibas a alguna parte?

- Am… - Renesmee no dijo nada. Pensaba seguir fastidiando a Edward, aunque en la distancia, pero no dijo nada. – Iba a pasear. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Jacob sabía que no era lo correcto, pero estaba encantado con la idea.

Jacob cogió a Renesmee de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, en un agradable silencio. Poco a poco, fueron saliendo de la ciudad y acabaron sentándose en un banco de un parque.

- Renesmee, hay algo que quiero contarte.

- No sé si quiero oír lo que me quieres decir. – dijo Renesmee, acariciando la mano de Jacob. Estaba muy nerviosa y se esperaba lo peor.

- Renesmee… yo…

- Estás casado.

- Am... Si. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Eres guapo, listo, con un buen trabajo y un buen coche. Estaba cantado. – dijo Renesmee, que en ningún momento miraba a Jacob. – Está claro que tienes una esposa esperándote en casa. Y está claro que nunca vas a estar con una niña que no conoce el mundo más allá de la aldea.

- Yo…

- Eso era lo que me querías decir, no? – dijo ahora, mirándole a los ojos.

- En realidad no sé qué es lo que siento. – murmuró Jacob, mirando a Renesmee a los ojos. – Siento ganas de cogerte y llevarte a conocer el mundo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Yo no tengo sexo, Renesmee. Yo hago el amor.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al mismísimo Jacob, pero era la verdad. Quería a Renesmee y quería estar con ella, fuera donde fuera.

- Jacob… Pero yo no sé nada de la vida.

- Si me pides el mundo, te lo daré.

- De momento solo quiero un beso. – dijo, olvidando toda timidez, besando a Jacob.

Jacob le respondió al beso de inmediato.

-Te quiero.

"Vete. Quédate. Aléjate de ella, solo es una niña. Yo también te quiero."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**10.**

Pov Renesmee.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Sabía que se me había quedado cara de idiota, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Jacob había respondido a mi beso y me había prometido el mundo, a pesar de que estaba casado. Ello me retenía bastante, la verdad, pero no podía controlar lo que mi corazón sentía por Jacob. Le amaba. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Incluso soñaba con él, sobretodo desde el día en que habíamos hecho el amor. Y para él también había sido hacer el amor. También sentía algo por mí. Ello me tenía de lo más emocionada.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – dijo Jacob, acariciando mi mejilla. Le miré. ÉL también sonreía.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, en las afueras de la ciudad. No había nadie. Estábamos solos.

- No lo sé. No puedo evitarlo. – dije, mirándole.

- Renesmee…

- No, Jacob. No digas nada. – dije, llevando mi mano a sus labios, impidiéndole hablar. No quería que dijera nada. No quería que me dejara, aunque en realidad no estábamos juntos. "Es todo tan confuso."

Pensaba que Jacob apartaría mi mano, pero me cogió de la mano y comenzó a besar las yemas de mis dedos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío muy agradable, que me dieron unas inmensas ganas de besarle.

Continuó besando la palma de mi mano. Continuó besando mi brazo, poco a poco, cada vez incrementando más la sensación de placer que estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo hacia mi tripa.

-Jacob…

- Te quiero, Renesmee. – dijo, aun sin dejar de besarme.

Poco a poco, nos fuimos tumbando en el suelo. Los labios de Jacob recorrían mi cuello. Estaba en el cielo.

- Pídeme.

- ¿Qué?

- Pídeme donde quieres ir y te llevaré.

- Solo quiero estar donde estés tú. – dije. Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y le miré directamente a los ojos.

- Pídeme. – repitió.

- Quiero ver mundo. – decidí dejar a un lado mis nervios y mis miedos y fui bajando mis manos por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos… - Quiero ver las pirámides, el coliseo, stone age,...

- Te lo daré todo. – dijo, mirándome aun a los ojos.

Sonreí de nuevo como una boba y me gustó ver como Jacob también sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa con la aldea? – se me ocurrió de repente.

Jacob me besó con mucha dulzura y se sentó a mi lado. Yo también me senté y apoyé la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Jacob se sentó frente a mí y unimos nuestras manos.

-¿Por qué crees que la asesina es una mujer? – dijo Jacob, acariciando mis manos.

Me sorprendió su pregunta.

- Ya te lo dije. – dije, intentando no ponerme nerviosa. Pensar en lo que estaba pasando en mi hogar me ponía de los nervios. – Es una sensación que tengo. – dije, llevando una de mis manos a mi corazón. Era mi corazón el que me decía que la asesina era una mujer y que, de no haberme marchado de la aldea, ahora estaría muerta.

- Renesmee….

- Dime. – dije, con los ojos fijos en mis manos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Me quedé sin saber qué contestar. Jacob era mayor que yo y me daba miedo decirle mi edad. No quería que huyera.

- ¿Qué importa eso?

- Renesmee… Siento algo muy fuerte por ti. – dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la que yo seguía teniendo sobre mi corazón. – Pero te doblo la edad. – "mierda." – Eres menor de edad. – "Mierda, mierda." – Podrían denunciarme por violación.

- ¿Pero por qué? – exclamé, sin querer. No le entendía.

- Porque eres menor.

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo. – me dejé llevar y me abalancé a sus brazos, los dos cayendo tumbados al suelo. – Tú no me has obligado a nada.

- No es así como lo verán los demás cuando lo sepan.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón en ese momento. Estaba diciendo que la gente iba a saber lo que había entre nosotros. Eso significaba que pensaba contar lo que había pasado y que no se avergonzaba.

-¿Cuándo lo sepan? – conseguí decir, aunque se me atragantaron las palabras. Me había puesto a llorar.

Jacob no dijo nada, sino que estrechó el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Nos quedamos así varios minutos, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Jacob me miró a los ojos y, sin decir nada, nos pusimos en pie. Con nuestras manos unidas, fuimos, aun en silencio, hacia el apartamento de Alice. Una vez en la puerta, le abracé.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? – dije, aun abrazada a él.

- Si quieres, mañana vengo a buscarte para desayunar. – dijo, hablándome al oído.

- Si. – "Si, por favor! Quiero verte mañana!" - ¿Vas a dormir a tu casa?

Jacob me miró a los ojos. Vi una expresión extraña en su rostro.

- ¿La cosa va bien?

- No quiero ir a casa.

- Ven a dormir conmigo. – dije, sacando el valor aun no sé de donde.

- Renesmee…

- ¿Prefieres dormir en la calle?

- Puedo ir a casa de un amigo, con el que tengo que aclarar unos temas. – dijo, cogiéndome de las manos. No me miraba a los ojos.

- De acuerdo.

- Aunque podría quedarme a dormir e ir mañana a verle. – dijo, haciéndome sonreír. – Pero solo dormir, vale?

- Claro. – volví a abrazarle y subimos al apartamento.

Alice no estaba en casa, así que me evité el bochorno de explicarle que estaba haciendo Jacob allí. Pedimos una pizza y cenamos sentados en la cama. Jacob me contó todo lo que había pasado con su esposa.

En el fondo, me alegré de que había dejado a su mujer, aunque no dije nada. No quería ser mala.

-Gracias por contármelo todo. – dije, cuando estábamos tumbados en la cama.

Ambos estábamos tumbados de lado, de frente, mirándonos a los ojos, con nuestras manos unidas.

- Quiero que sepas la verdad y no haya malos entendidos. – dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con mucha dulzura.

- Yo también quiero contarte una cosa. – dije. Ya que él había sido sincero, yo también iba a serlo con él. – El porque estaba disgustada con mis padres.

- Te escucho.

- El día de mi cumpleaños, mi madre me dio una carta. – comencé a decir. Cerré los ojos, intentando no desmoronarme. – La carta era de un hombre que decía que, en la adolescencia, había dejado embarazada a mi madre y que la había abandonado. Me decía que lo sentía y que quería conocerme.

- ¿Y tú quieres conocerle?

- Le odio. No quiero saber nada más de él.

- ¿Te ha contado lo que pasó?

- Dice que hay más de lo que creo. Y mi madre no me ha contado nada. – murmuré. – Aunque tampoco le di oportunidad. Mierda.

- Cuando vuelvas a la aldea, seguro que te lo cuenta todo. – dijo, aun seguía acariciando mi mejilla.

- Pero es que no quiero volver.

- ¿Ni de visita?

- Si. Eso si. – dije, abriendo los ojos. – No quiero dejar de ver a mis padres.

- ¿Has conocido a tu padre?

- Ese hombre no es mi padre. – dije entre dientes. Jacob me dio un beso en los labios y ello me dejó más calmada. – Le he visto y le he dicho que no quiero saber nada de él.

- De acuerdo. Si algún día quieres verle y necesitas que esté a tu lado, dímelo. – dijo, antes de besarme de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, aunque eso no pasará nunca.

- Vale.

Volvimos a besarnos y me acurruqué en su pecho.

Jacob me abrazó con cariño y comenzó a tararear algo. Era una melodía muy relajante y, en su voz, aun era más preciosa.

Creo que me quedé dormida, porque cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estaba sola en la cama, y no me había dado cuenta de que Jacob se había levantado de la cama.

Me levanté de la cama y salí del dormitorio. Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá, con el teléfono en la mano. Me puse tras él y le abracé, poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Jacob se sobresaltó, aunque al momento comenzó a acariciar mis manos. Rodeé el sofá y me senté a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Jacob. Iba a sentarme a su lado, pero mi cuerpo me pedía estar aun más cerca de él.

Jacob al principio se sorprendió, pero pronto me abrazó por la cintura y me colocó mejor sobre él. Yo le abracé por el cuello y comencé a besarle.

Al principio nos besamos con mucha dulzura, dándonos breves besos, sintiendo poco a poco su lengua, hasta que comenzamos a besarnos con más violencia y pasión, sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi espalda con desmesurada ansiedad.

- Renesmee… No deberíamos… - dijo, aunque en ningún momento dejó de besarme.

- ¿Y por qué estás desabrochando mi sujetador? – dije, sonriendo, aun besándole.

Jacob también sonrió y comenzó a besar mi cuello, lo que hizo que me entrara un escalofrío, sobretodo cuando me dio un par de mordisquitos, pero me encantó. Ello estaba empezando a excitarme.

Sus manos, tan suaves y delicadas, recorriendo mi espalda y mi trasero, por debajo del pantalón. Sus labios, tan tiernos y dulces, recorriendo mi cuello y besándome como si no hubiera mañana. Mis manos tampoco podían dejar de moverse, acariciando su pelo, sus hombros, mientras inconscientemente mis caderas comenzaban a moverse, intentando notar a Jacob, que tampoco podía dejar de moverse debajo de mí. Podía notar que estaba tan excitado como yo.

Me quité yo misma la camiseta y, al tiempo que Jacob comenzaba a besar mis pechos por encima del sujetador, la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

Casi me caigo al suelo del susto. Alice se nos quedó mirando con sorpresa, aunque al momento se recompuso.

Me caí en cuanto le vi a él. Me levanté del suelo y me puse la camiseta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Feliz navidad.**

**Como soy tan buena persona (jejejejeje) estoy dispuesta a haceros un regalito. Pero claro, para eso necesito un mensajito con vuestra opinión.**

**Que paseis muy buen día!**

**Kisses**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**Esta historia está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**11.**

No podía creerme que ese mal nacido estuviera allí, con Alice. No dejaba de mirarme. Noté que no sabía si quedarse donde estaba o venir hacia mí.

- Renesmee, cielo.

- No me llames cielo. – dije, entre dientes. No podía moverme del sitio. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Nos encontramos en la puerta y me ha dicho que os conocíais. – dijo Alice, viniendo hacia mí. Me cogió de ambas manos, mirándome a los ojos. – me ha dicho quien es.

- Él no es nadie.

- Es tu padre.

- No! No lo es! – exclamé, soltándome de las manos de mi mejor amiga.

Al fin conseguí moverme y eché a correr hacia mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Me acordé de Jacob cuando me senté en la cama, pero no me atrevía a salir de ahí. No quería volver a ver a Edward.

_- ¿Jacob?_

_- Edward!_

_- ¿Pero como te atreves?_

_- Edward, esto no es lo que parece._

_- ¿Y que se supone que es lo que me parece?_

_- Yo no sabía que Renesmee es tu hija._

- No lo soy. – dije entre dientes, aunque me moría de ganas de gritar.

_- Solo tiene dieciséis años._

_- Es muy madura para su edad y yo nunca haría nada que no quisiera._

_- Serás cabrón._

_Pum!_

Salí corriendo de la habitación en cuanto comencé a sentir golpes y los gritos de Alice. Jacob estaba en el suelo, recibiendo los golpes de Edward, que parecía estar fuera de si. Me acerqué a ellos y cogí a Edward del brazo, intentando hacer que dejara de pegar a Jacob, pero lo único que conseguí fue recibir un puñetazo en el labio.

-Basta! – exclamó Jacob. Se quitó a Edward de encima y vino hacia mí, que me dejé caer sentada en el sofá. – Renesmee, ¿estás bien?

- Si. – dije, sintiendo los dedos de Jacob en mi labio.

- Tienes el labio partido.

- No pasa nada. ¿Tú estás bien? – dije, alzando mi mano, acariciando los golpes que tenia por toda la cara. - ¿Por qué no te has defendido?

- Porque me merezco los golpes. – dijo Jacob, bajando la vista. – Edward tiene razón.

- Edward es un cabrón. – dije, mirando de reojo al susodicho.

Edward seguía sentado en el suelo, mirándonos. No me pude controlar y me acerqué lentamente a él. Edward se puso en pie al momento. Momento que aproveché para darle, con todas mis fuerzas, un puñetazo en la cara.

- Mierda. – me quejé, sintiendo mi mano bien dolorida.

- Renesmee! – exclamó Alice, yendo a ayudar a Edward. – Te has pasado.

- ¿Qué me he pasado? – exclamé, mientras Jacob examinaba mi mano. – Él es el que se ha pasado. Le dije que no quería volver a verle y viene aquí a pegar a Jacob! – grité, mientras Jacob ponía sus manos en mis hombros, intentando relajarme, pero me estaba costando bastante.

- Cálmate. – susurró Jacob, acariciando mi mejilla con una mano. – Yo hablaré con Edward.

- Volverá a atacarte.

- Me aguantaré.

- No. Dile que se vaya, Alice. – dije, mirando a mi amiga, que estaba llevando a Edward para que se sentara. Me ignoró y fue a darle un vaso de agua. – Alice!

- No, Renesmee.

- ¿Qué?

- No voy a echar a Edward de mi casa.

- Entonces, la que se va a ir soy yo.

Cogí a Jacob de la mano y tiré de él hacia el exterior del apartamento. Jacob no dijo nada, aunque estaba segura de que pensaba que había perdido el juicio. Realmente, me estaba comportando como una niña. Aunque, realmente, era una cría.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio, Jacob se detuvo y me abrazó. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y me puse a llorar. Jacob no me dijo nada, simplemente acariciaba mi espalda, dándome el cariño que necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Lo siento. – conseguí decir, abrazándole yo también.

- Tranquila. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

- Si.

- Vamos.

Jacob me acompañó hacia su coche y nos montamos en él. Jacob comenzó a conducir hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Pensaba que me llevaría de vuelta a la aldea, con mis padres, pero no fue así. Fuimos hacia una pequeña casa de campo que había al lado de un rio.

Jacob se bajó del coche y vino a abrir mi puerta. Me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a salir del coche. Fuimos cogidos de la mano hacia la casita. Jacob me abrió la puerta y entramos en la casita, que era preciosa. Nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá blanco que había en la salita y Jacob volvió a abrazarme.

- No me puedo creer que ese capullo haya ido al apartamento de Alice.

- No me puedo creer que Edward sea tu…. Que sea Edward el chico que dejó embarazada a tu madre. – dijo, acariciando mi brazo.

- ¿De qué conoces tu a Edward?

- Es el chico con el que mi esposa me ha engañado. – dijo, mirando hacia un lado.

- No me lo puedo creer. Tu mujer es Bella! – exclamé, sin darme cuenta del tono que estaba usando.

- ¿De qué conoces tu a Bella? - dijo Jacob. Ahora si que me estaba mirando.

- Una noche fui a una discoteca. Y una mañana a una cafetería. – dije. Ahora era yo la que estaba apartando la mirada. – Ella era la jefa de ambos locales. Le vi con ese cabrón, pero no sabía que esa mujer estaba casada.

- Esto es algo tan… Tan…

- Jacob… - abracé a Jacob por el cuello. Me encantaba su olor, me estaba embargando. Me dejé llevar y comencé a besar su cuello.

Noté que Jacob se sobresaltaba, aunque sus manos pronto comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda.

Continuamos lo que dejamos a medias en el apartamento de Alice. Jacob se fue tumbando encima de mí, alzando mi camiseta y besando de nuevo mis pechos, lo que comenzó a volverme loca y a excitarme mucho.

- Hazme el amor. – dije entre jadeos. Necesitaba sentirle.

- No podemos. No tenemos protección. – dijo, besando ahora mi tripa, desabrochando el botón de mis vaqueros.

- Jo… - me quejé, haciendo sonreír a Jacob.

- Pero no voy a dejarte así. – comenzó a bajar mis pantalones y comenzó a besarme por encima de las braguitas, lo que me estaba volviendo aun más loca. - ¿Te gusta?

- Si… - gemí, sintiendo cada vez más placer.

- ¿quieres que te quite las braguitas?

- Si… por favor…

Jacob sonrió, al tiempo que hacía lo que me había dicho. Dejó mis braguitas a un lado y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, directamente sobre la piel.

- Oh… Jacob…

- Te quiero… - dijo, lo que acrecentó el placer que sentía en esos momentos.

- Yo también te quiero.

Ring ring

El móvil de Jacob no dejaba de sonar, pero él no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ocupado dándome placer con sus expertos dedos. Grité al llegar al orgasmo. Me sentí un poco avergonzada, pero parecía que a Jacob le había gustado que reaccionara así.

- Responde. – dije, intentando calmar mi respiración.

- Es Victoria. – dijo, mirando la pantalla del móvil.

- ¿Quién es Victoria?

- Una compañera de trabajo que está enamorada de Edward. – dijo. Contestó y llevó el móvil a su oreja. – Hola, Victoria. Si. Si, lo sé. La verdad es que si. ¿Por qué? No puedo hablar. Si. Mañana hablamos. – Jacob colgó y dejó el teléfono a un lado. – Victoria tenía un cotilleo y tenía ganas de contárselo a alguien.

- ¿Cuál es el cotilleo?

- Ha descubierto que Edward tiene una hija y, la verdad, parecía bastante interesada en saber donde está la chica.

Me quedé helada. Terminé de ponerme las braguitas y me quedé sentada en el sofá. Mi corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Jacob, acariciando mi espalda.

- Si.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás temblando?

- Una chica... La asesina… Yo…

- Victoria no es ninguna asesina. – dijo Jacob, abrazándome. – Solo es una chica que está colada por tu… por Edward. Nunca le haría daño a nadie.

- Vale. – dije, aunque seguí sintiendo un poco de malestar. – Vale.

- Estate tranquila.

- Si… Gracias, Jacob.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo, dedicándome su hermosa sonrisa.

- Por no dejarme con el calentón. – dije, sonrojándome. Jacob aun sonrió más ampliamente. – Y creo que ahora me toca a mí. – dije, acariciando su muslo.

- Yo estoy bien.

- ¿De veras? – dije, subiendo mi mano a su entrepierna. Claramente, mentía. - ¿No quieres que te ayude a bajar esto? – dije, intentando sonar seductora, acariciando su erección. Jacob sonrió, soltando y leve jadeo. Me encantaba verle así. - ¿Quieres que pare?

- No. – dijo ahora, cogiéndome de la mano cuando intenté apartarla. – No pares.

- ¿De verdad crees que esa Victoria no puede matar a nadie? – dije, metiendo la mano por debajo de su pantalón. - ¿No tienes ninguna teoría respecto a quien puede estar matando a las chicas de la aldea?

- No… - jadeó de nuevo.

- Podrían ir a por mí.

- Yo te… yo te protegeré. – dijo. Me hizo gracia que me dijera eso. Viendo su estado, estaba claro que no podría proteger a nadie.

Sonreí y metí la mano ahora por debajo de los calzoncillos. Me encantó notarle en mi mano y sentir como le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

Estaba tan a gusto, mirando a Jacob, que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la casa. Alguien que se abalanzó sobre mi y golpeó mi cabeza contra el suelo.

Se me nubló la vista, aunque pude ver a Jacob intentar aparatar a la persona que tenía encima. No sé si lo consiguió. Solo logré ver una profunda melena pelirroja.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchos besitos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Me he dado cuenta de que escribía esta historia en tercera persona y, de repente, comencé a escribir en POV Renesmee. No me di cuenta. Sorry.**_

_**Ahora voy a volver a escribir en tercera persona.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**12.**

Cuando Renesmee abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación oscura, tumbada en una cama y atada de pies y manos. Intentó soltarse de sus ataduras, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse aun más daño en las muñecas.

- ¿Ya has despertado? – dijo una voz desconocida para ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie, solo oscuridad. – La verdad es que te pareces un poco a él. En el pelo y los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres?

- La novia de tu padre.

- Mientes. – dijo Renesmee, más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido. No reconocía la voz como la voz de Bella. – Tú no eres Bella.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- La novia de mí… de Edward es Bella. Y tú no eres Bella. – dijo Renesmee, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

- Pero Bella es la mujer de Jacob. – dijo la misteriosa voz, con voz temblorosa. - ¿Bella se tira a Edward? Como se atreve! – dijo, ahora con dolor en la voz. – Va a pagar por ello, pero más tarde. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de ti.

- Pero yo no te he hecho nada. – dijo Renesmee, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a dominarla. – Ni siquiera sé quién eres. No nos conocemos.

- Tú no me conoces, pero yo sí que te conozco a ti. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

- ¿Qué?

- He cometido algunos errores, pero al fin te he encontrado.

- Has sido tú. – dijo Renesmee, al darse cuenta de que esa persona era la que había matado a sus amigas. – Tú las has matado. ¿Por qué?

- Porque no sabía quién eras. – dijo, pasando la mano por el brazo de Renesmee, lo que hizo que la muchacha se sobresaltara. – Así que pensé en quitar de en medio a todas las chicas parecidas a Edward.

- Madre mía… - dijo Renesmee, intentando no ponerse a llorar.

- Al fin te he encontrado.

De repente, se encendió la luz, cegando a Renesmee, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Victoria se alejó de la cama pero, al momento, volvió a acercarse con algo en la mano. Renesmee volvía a tener los ojos abiertos, mirando con terror el cuchillo que la pelirroja llevaba en la mano.

- Qué más da que Edward sea mi padre. – dijo Renesmee, intentando de nuevo zafarse de sus ataduras. – No voy a apartarte de él. – dijo, siguiéndole el juego a la chica. – No va a dejar de quererte por mi presencia.

- Claro que sí. Te quiere y quiere estar a tu lado. – dijo Victoria, mirando a Renesmee directamente a los ojos. – Y si tú estás en su vida, ya no se acordará de mí.

- Es todo tuyo. Yo no quiero saber nada de él.

- No te creo. Es tu padre.

- Mi padre se llama Emmett McCarty. – Dijo Renesmee, poniéndose a la defensiva. – Solo tengo un padre y no se llama Edward.

Victoria se quedó inmóvil varios segundos, pensando en lo que Renesmee le estaba diciendo, pero ello no la detuvo. Se acercó a Renesmee y le levantó un poco la camiseta, dejándole el vientre al descubierto. Renesmee se puso nerviosa, pero aún se puso más nerviosa al notar el frio acero de la punta del cuchillo.

-Vamos a impedir más distracciones para Edward. – dijo, pinchando un poco en el vientre de Renesmee, que no gritó. Apartó un poco el cuchillo, dejando un pequeño reguero de sangre. – Quiero que respondas unas preguntas.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada soportando el dolor.

- ¿Te has acostado con Jacob?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído.

- No.

- Embustera. – dijo, haciendo otro pequeño corte en el vientre de la chica, que volvió a guardar silencio. – Te pillé masturbándole, y no creo que eso sea lo único que hayáis hecho.

- ¿Qué más te da? Mátame y acaba.

- ¿Y perderme la diversión? – dijo Victoria, sonriendo malévolamente. – No. Quiero saber desde cuando te follas a Jacob.

- Yo no follo.

- Oh… - dijo, fingiendo ternura. – La niña está enamorada y solo hace el amor.

Renesmee no dijo nada, aunque le hervía la sangre de la rabia.

- Esto es como un culebrón que quiero entender. – dijo Victoria, yendo hacia el otro lado de la cama. – Jacob y Bella están casados. Bella se folla a mi Edward y Jacob a su hijita. ¿Crees que Edward dejaría a Bella si se lo pides?

- No voy a pedirle eso.

- Claro que sí. Si no quieres morir.

Renesmee se quedó pensando. Desde un principio, había querido hacer daño a Edward, como venganza por lo que le hizo a su madre, pero en ese momento no quería que eso sucediera. No quería que la pelirroja se saliera con la suya, pero tampoco quería morir. Era demasiado joven y tenía muchas cosas que hacer y qué decir a la gente que amaba.

- Si realmente eres su novia, yo no tengo que decirle nada. – dijo, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de Victoria. – A mí no me va a hacer caso, sabe que le odio, pero si se lo dices tú, si tanto te quiere, tendrá que dejarla.

- Te crees muy lista, verdad?

- Haz lo que debas hacer, loca. – dijo Renesmee, cerrando los ojos, justo antes de sentir como Victoria hundía el cuchillo en su vientre.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jacob seguía dando vueltas a su apartamento, poniendo de los nervios a Edward, que era quien no le dejaba marcharse.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla. – dijo Jacob, por enésima vez, yendo hacia la puerta.

- Ni siquiera sabes dónde está. – dijo Edward, que no se molestó en levantarse de la silla. Seth estaba con ellos, aunque sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

- Por eso no puedo perder el tiempo estando aquí haciendo el capullo. – dijo, mirando a su amigo. – Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. – dijo, señalando a Edward. - ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pase a Renesmee?

- Claro que si. – dijo, poniéndose en pie. – Pero no sé por dónde debemos empezar a buscar.

- Por casa de Victoria.

- Es muy obvio. No estarán allí. – dijo Seth. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero puede que haya alguna pista de sus planes.

- En eso tienes razón. – dijo, yendo hacia Edward. – Debemos intentarlo.

- Si… - suspiró Edward. – Deberíamos llamar a Rosalie.

- ¿Para qué? – exclamó Jacob, sin entender a su amigo.

- Para que sepa lo que está pasando. – dijo, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros, tendiéndole su mano a Jacob, para que llamara.

Jacob ignoró el gesto de su amigo, se acercó a él y le dio un bofetón en la cara, sorprendiendo tanto a Edward como a Seth.

- ¿Qué haces, Jacob? – dijo Seth, aun sorprendido.

- Estás gilipollas o te lo haces? – exclamó, mirando a Edward a los ojos. – Tu hija ha sido secuestrada y tu solo piensas en llamar a sus padres para que sufran más de lo necesario. – continuaba hablando demasiado alto, pero es que realmente estaba muy enfadado. – Deja de hacer el capullo y vámonos a casa de Victoria.

- Pero…

- Edward!

- Vale, vale. – dijo, siguiendo a Jacob, arrastrando los pies.

Seth fue tras ellos, hasta llegar al coche de Edward. Los tres se montaron en el coche y fueron a toda velocidad, siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward, hacia el apartamento de Victoria, que estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, aparcaron frente a la puerta y los tres salieron corriendo del coche. Edward, que parecía haber reaccionado, encabezó la marcha y fue quien abrió, a golpe de hombro, la puerta del apartamento de Victoria.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Victoria vive aquí? – preguntó Seth, mirando el apartamento desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Nos acostamos un par de veces. – dijo Edward, adentrándose en el apartamento. – Pero eso fue hace ya un par de años.

- Todo tiene sentido. – dijo Jacob, cuya mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, buscando una respuesta al ataque de Victoria a Renesmee. – Aunque no sé porque ha ido a por ella y no a por Bella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Edward, volviéndose para mirar a su amigo.

- Está claro que Victoria está obsesionada contigo, y no quiere que tengas a ninguna otra mujer cerca.

- Pero…

- Vamos. – dijo Jacob, yendo hacia el dormitorio de Victoria.

Se quedaron los tres boquiabiertos. Las paredes de la habitación estaban recubiertas de fotos de Edward, salvo una, que estaba repleta de fotos de adolescentes, algunas de ellas con una raya amarilla encima. Jacob reconoció enseguida los rostros de las chicas. Eran las adolescentes asesinadas en la aldea amish.

-Madre mia! – exclamó Seth.

Jacob ignoró a sus dos amigos y, siguiendo su instinto de policía, fue hacia una puerta que había en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y vio que daba a unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba. Sin avisar a nadie, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y con él fue iluminando el camino, mientras subía los escalones con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido.

Al final de las escaleras, había una puerta. La abrió, aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Casi se desmaya ante tal imagen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero no haber interrumpido la historia en un mal momento.**

**Jejejeje. Que mala que soy.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que querais seguir leyendo.**

**Kisses.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 13.**

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jacob se abalanzó sobre Victoria, cayendo ambos al suelo. Victoria comenzó a gritar, insultando a Jacob, pero este no la soltó.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Renesmee?

- Suéltame, pederasta de mierda.

- Te he preguntado que qué le has hecho. – dijo Jacob, aún más cabreado, sujetando a Victoria con todas sus fuerzas.

- Lo que se merece.

Jacob iba a llamarla de todo, pero optó por borrarle la sonrisa de la cara de un puñetazo.

Victoria quedó inconsciente y Jacob corrió hacia donde estaba Renesmee, sangrando, aun consciente, aunque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sangraba demasiado y estaba muy débil.

- Renesmee, despierta, por favor. – dijo Jacob, pasando su mano por la mejilla de la chica, que abrió los ojos al momento. – Renesmee…

- Hola, Jacob. – dijo, intentando sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital. – dijo, besando la frente de Renesmee, que cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su amado sobre su piel. – Edward! Seth! – gritó, mirando hacia la puerta.

Seth entró corriendo en la habitación, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Llama a la policía. – dijo Jacob, que ya estaba cogiendo a Renesmee en brazos. – Que se lleven a esa malnacida.

- Ahora mismo. – dijo Seth, ya con el móvil en la mano.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Edward?

- No lo sé.

- Que le den. – murmuró Renesmee, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos al hospital. – dijo Jacob de nuevo, mirando a Seth. – Me llevo el coche.

- Claro.

- Vamos, pequeña.

Jacob fue con cuidado durante todo el rato. Notaba como se le empapaba la camisa con la sangre de Renesmee, lo que aún le estaba poniendo más nervioso. Notaba como si se le estuviera acabando el tiempo y comenzó a creer en la posibilidad de que Renesmee muriera en sus brazos, aunque no quería pensar en ello.

- ¿Me muero? – oyó que decía Renesmee con la voz muy débil.

- Claro que no, cariño.

- No te creo. – dijo, consiguiendo sonreír un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para animar a Jacob.

- Conozco a un gran médico en el hospital. Él te curará. Ahora te voy a dejar en el coche. – dijo, al tiempo que abría la puerta con una mano y metía a Renesmee en el asiento trasero del coche con mucho cuidado. – Me voy a poner al volante.

- Vale.

- Enseguida volveré a estar a tu lado.

- Vale.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Nos vamos. – dijo Jacob, poniendo el coche en marcha.

Condujo todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia el hospital, esquivando a todos los coches que se encontraba por el camino. En cuanto llegó a la puerta del hospital, dejó el coche aparcado de mala manera y fue a sacar a Renesmee del coche.

- Señor, no puede aparcar aquí.

- Que le den.

.-…-…-…-…-.

- Que te den. – dijo Edward, mirando a Victoria, que estaba sentada en una silla, atada de pies y manos.

- Edward, lo he hecho por nosotros. Para que podamos estar juntos.

- Tú y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos. – dijo, aun sin apartar la mirada de la chica, que la miraba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

- Pero nos queremos. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

- Porque yo no te quiero. Nunca he sentido esto por ti. Y nunca voy a poder sentirlo.

- Pero…

- Has matado a saber cuántas niñas y casi matas a mi hija. – dijo, sintiendo como la ira crecía en su interior. – Nunca te lo voy a poder perdonar.

- Lo he hecho por nosotros.

- Lo has hecho por ti.

- Te quiero.

- Estás loca. – dijo, dándole la espalda. Seth estaba ahí, en silencio, mirándoles sin decir nada. – Está loca.

- Yo creo que está bastante cuerda. – dijo Seth, mirando a Victoria, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. – Simplemente, está obsesionada.

- Chiflada.

- La policía debe de estar a punto de llegar. – dijo Seth, comenzando a pasearse por la habitación. – Que desperdicio. Con lo guapa que es.

- Seth, por favor.

- Hay que ser realista. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Deberías llamar a Jacob.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para saber cómo se encuentra tu hija.

- Ya…

- Llama a Jacob. – dijo, con un tono de voz bastante autoritario. Edward nunca le había oído hablar en ese tono, y eso que Seth era su jefe. – Ahora mismo.

- No tengo mi móvil.

- Entonces mueve el culo y ves al hospital. Yo me quedo con ella. – dijo, señalando a Victoria con un gesto de cabeza.

- Pero…

- Que te largues.

- Vale.

- Te quiero, Edward. – oyó que decía Victoria mientras salía por la puerta.

Edward se moría de ganas de saber cómo estaba su hija, pero no se atrevía a ir a verla. Sabía que le odiaba y le dolía ver ese odio, aunque se lo mereciera, por abandonar a Rosalie.

Rosalie y Edward habían ido a la ciudad al mismo tiempo. Ya eran novios en la aldea, pero en la ciudad fueron un paso más allá. Dieron rienda suelta a su amor y, en una romántica noche, Rosalie se quedó embarazada. Cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de su estado, le dio un ataque de ansiedad. Siempre había creído que estarían juntos para siempre, pero Edward había decidido vivir en la ciudad y ella en la aldea. Un día, se enfrentó a sus padres y huyó a la ciudad, dispuesta a vivir con Edward en aquel mundo que tanto la asustaba. Al principio la cosa fue bien, estaban siempre juntos, pero llegó un punto en que Rosalie no podía soportar la vida en la ciudad, vida que a su novio le encantaba. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, abandonó la ciudad y volvió a la aldea. Edward le suplicó que volviera con él, pero ninguno de los dos quería cambiar de vida.

Al final, Rosalie se quedó en la aldea, embarazada, con sus padres, mientras que Edward se apuntó a un cursillo de periodismo y comenzó su nueva vida, aunque nunca pudo dejar de pensar en la que había sido el amor de su vida y al bebé que siempre querría, aunque este nunca supiera de su existencia, por eso decidió escribir la carta, para que su hija supiera de su existencia.

Edward llegó al hospital corriendo. Intentando recuperar el aliento, fue a la recepción y preguntó por Renesmee. Estaba en la uci.

-Voy a matar a Victoria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola.**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. Problemas familiares y pc en coma.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**El fic está por terminar. Espero que lo hayáis ido disfrutando.**

**Gracias por seguirme.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 14.**

Pasaron 72 horas. 72 horas hasta que Renesmee consiguió abrir los ojos. 72 horas en las que no estuvo nunca sola. Entre Alice, Jacob y Edward, se lo combinaron para estar a su lado en todo momento. No estuvo sola ni un solo segundo.

Fue, durante el turno de Edward, cuando Renesmee abrió los ojos, aunque los cerró en cuánto vio al hombre que más había odiado hasta ese momento.

- Al fin despiertas. – dijo Edward, levantándose de un salto de la silla en la que había pasado toda la noche.

- ¿Dónde está Jacob? – dijo Renesmee, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque no quisiera ver a la persona que tenía delante.

- Ha ido a ducharse. Volverá en una hora. – dijo Edward, sin atreverse a tocar a Renesmee, aunque se estaba muriendo de ganas de abrazarla. Estaba deseando hacerlo desde el primer momento en que le vio. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Como si me hubieran desangrado. – dijo, soltando una risita.

- A mí no me hace ninguna gracia. – dijo Edward, poniéndose serio.

- No me hables como si fueras mi padre. – dijo, intentando sentarse en la cama, aunque no pudo. – Que te follaras a mi madre no significa que tengas ningún derecho sobre mí.

Edward quiso responder, pero no le salían las palabras. Estaba dolido, aunque sabía que, en una pequeña parte, Renesmee tenía motivos para estar así con él.

-Yo… Lamento mucho lo que pasó, pero… Aun… aun no conoces toda la verdad. – consiguió decir al fin Edward, sin atreverse a mirar a su hija. – Tu madre y yo salíamos juntos, ella decidió quedarse en la aldea y yo en la ciudad.

- Basta.

- Vivió aquí conmigo un tiempo, pero no lo pudo soportar y volvió.

- He dicho que ya vale. – exclamó, aun con voz más fuerte, tapándose los oídos. No quería escuchar nada más.

- La culpa fue de ambos. Llegó un punto en que ya no podíamos vivir juntos, porque siempre habría uno de los dos que no sería feliz en aquel lugar. – dijo, acercándose a Renesmee, cogiéndole de las muñecas para que se descubriera los oídos. – Fue cosa de los dos.

- Calla.

- Siempre te he querido. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

- Eres un embustero.

- ¿Si? ¿Crees que un embustero se haría esto? – dijo, soltando a Renesmee. Se desabrocho la camisa y le enseñó un tatuaje que tenía en el pecho.

En el tatuaje, se leía una R enorme, seguida de una fecha. Renesmee se quedó con la boca abierta, viendo su fecha de nacimiento en el pecho de su padre biológico.

-Hace dieciséis años que me lo hice. – dijo, sentándose en la cama, al lado de su hija, al ver que ya estaba un poco más calmada. – Y nunca me he arrepentido.

- Podrías… Podrías haber venido a verme. – dijo Renesmee, intentando apartar la vista del tatuaje, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le acababa de decir. – Deberíais habérmelo contado.

- Y lo hicimos. En su debido momento.

- Demasiado tarde.

- Renesmee, no te pido que me quieras, solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado. – dijo Edward, sorprendiendo a Renesmee. – Espero que algún día me aceptes y podamos compartir algunos momentos de tu vida.

- No sé si voy a poder. – dijo Renesmee, consiguiendo sentarse en la cama. – Todo ha ido muy rápido.

- Lo sé.

- Hace nada, descubro que mi padre no es mi padre, matan a mis amigas, me enamoro de un hombre que me dobla la edad, una loca me secuestra y empieza a rajarme, y ahora veo que mi padre tiene un tatuaje con mi nombre y mi fecha de nacimiento sobre su corazón.

Edward se emocionó, aunque ni él mismo entendía muy bien el porqué. Simplemente, Renesmee le había llamado padre, y ello le hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- ¿Por… Por qué lloras? – dijo Renesmee, sorprendiéndose al sentirse tan preocupada.

- Me has llamado padre. – dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños.

- Yo no he dicho eso. – dijo, aunque se había dado cuenta de que sí que lo había dicho.

- A mí me lo ha parecido, y con eso me basta. – dijo, sonriendo.

Renesmee se quedó en silencio, pensando, mirando a su padre. La verdad es que entendía lo que le había dicho y podía ver que realmente la quería y que lamentaba no haber podido estar con ella.

-¿Quién eligió mi nombre? – preguntó, intentando cambiar un poquito de tema.

- Fue cosa de los dos. – dijo Edward, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. – Mi madre se llama Esme, y para no ponerte el mismo nombre, decidimos hacer una pequeña remodelación.

- Pues que sepas que Renesmee es un nombre muy raro. – dijo, haciendo reír a su padre. Al verle reír se dio cuenta de cuanto se parecía a él. – Pero ya he aprendido a vivir con él.

- Me alegro. – dijo Edward, aun riendo.

- Yo… Quiero entenderte… - dijo, notando como Edward acariciaba su mano. – Quiero…. Pero no puedo.

- Sé que vas a necesitar tiempo.

- Si…

- Lo acepto y te lo concedo.

- Gracias. – dijo Renesmee, consiguiendo sonreír. –Bueno… ¿Cuándo va a venir Jacob?

- Si le llamo, en diez minutos.

- Te lo agradecería. – dijo y, al momento, Edward ya le estaba llamando. – Gracias. – dijo, cuando hubo colgado.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con la cabrona peli-roja? – dijo al fin.

- Estaba obsesionada.

- Contigo. – dijo, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. – Estaba obsesionada contigo y no quería que nadie se acercara a ti, por eso vino a por mí.

- Si… - dijo Edward, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable por la muerte de las chicas de la aldea. Chicas que seguramente eran las hijas de sus antiguos amigos. – Lo siento mucho.

- La culpa es solo de esa cabrona. – dijo, intentando calmar a Edward. Se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de que se preocupaba por él. – Solo es culpa suya. ¿Queda claro?

- Si.

- Vale. – Renesmee se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que Jacob podría ser tu padre? – dijo Edward, recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo. – Vale! No me pegues, pero sabes que tengo razón.

- Yo en Jacob no veo su edad, veo que le amo, y que posiblemente él siente lo mismo por mí, si no se ha asustado con todo este asunto de la peli-roja chiflada.

- No me he asustado. – dijo una voz, desde la puerta de la habitación. - ¿Cómo estás, Renesmee?

- Ahora mucho mejor. – dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente. - ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo.

- Bueno, yo….

- Si, Edward, deberías irte. – dijo Renesmee, dándole golpecitos en el brazo. – Gracias por cuidarme.

- De nada. – dijo Edward, poniéndose en pie, bastante incómodo ante la situación que tenía ante sí. – Llamadme si hay algo.

- Si… si… - dijo Renesmee, que no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob.

Jacob se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama, a su lado, aunque Renesmee se incorporó de golpe y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte. – Renesmee se puso a llorar, sin soltar a Jacob en ningún momento.

- Yo también he pasado mucho miedo. – dijo, acariciando la espalda de la chica. – Pero ya estás bien.

- Si… Ya estoy bien. – Renesmee le soltó un momento y se tomó la libertad de besarle, que era lo que estaba ansiando hacer desde que le había visto en la puerta. – No me abandones, Jacob.

- Nunca voy a hacerlo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Kisses.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Los que está escrito en **_**cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**15.**

Rosalie no dejaba de temblar, pero no lo podía evitar. Siempre le había dado miedo estar en la ciudad, pero Renesmee les había mandado una carta y les había pedido, a ella y a Emmett, por favor, que fueran a la ciudad. Les había citado en un parque un poco apartado de la ciudad, para que les fuera más fácil, ya que Rosalie tenía pánico a la ciudad. A Emmett no le hacía mucha gracia, pero al menos controlaba sus nervios.

- Podría haber ido ella a la aldea. - dijo Rosalie, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Emmett, que no dejaba de acariciar su brazo, intentando relajarla.

- Tal vez a decidido quedarse. - dijo Emmett.

Rosalie no dijo nada, pero pensaba lo mismo que su marido. Odiaba esa idea, la ponía muy triste, pero sabía que Renesmee no estaba hecha para la vida de la aldea. En eso se parecía a su padre biológico, Edward. Él tampoco había estado nunca hecho para la vida de la aldea.

Una vez que llegaron al parque que su hija les había indicado, se sentaron en uno de los bancos de madera a esperar.

...

Renesmee miraba a sus padres desde su escondite, un frondoso arbusto, con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Estaba muy contenta de verlos, pero se sentía triste, porque no iba a volver con ellos a casa.

- ¿Vas a ir o piensas quedarte aquí escondida? - dijo Jacob, que estaba tras Renesmee, abrazándola, intentando infundirle ánimos.

- Tengo miedo.

- Ellos lo entenderán.

- Creo que entenderán mejor que me quede en la ciudad, que no que salga con un hombre que tiene su edad. - dijo Renesmee, que no podía apartar la vista de sus padres.

Los McCarty llamaban la atención de todo aquellos que pasaban por su lado, ya que seguían vistiendo como mandaba su religión y sus leyes.

Jacob besó la mejilla de Renesmee y le dio un leve empujoncito, haciéndole salir de su escondite.

Rosalie y Emmett se pusieron en pie al momento, aunque no se movieron. No sabian si quedarse quietos o correr hacia su hija, aunque no hizo falta que pensaran mucho. Renesmee echó a correr hacia ellos y les abrazó con fuerza.

- Cuanto os he echado de menos. - dijo, comenzando a llorar.

- Estás preciosa. - dijo Emmett, acariciando la espalda de su hija.

- Gracias.

- Te has cortado el pelo. - dijo Rosalie, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿No te gusta? - dijo Renesmee, preocupada.

- Claro que si. Me encanta. Pero...

- Si. - dijo Renesmee, al entender a su madre. Al cortarse el pelo, ya no podría volver. - Si. Yo... No puedo volver a la aldea. Esto me gusta demasiado. - dijo, señalando a su alrededor. - Quiero quedarme.

- Aunque te vamos a echar mucho de menos, respetamos tu decisión. - dijo Emmett, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija. - Tu decides qué hacer con tu vida.

- Gracias, papi.

- Si. Te respetamos. - consiguió decir Rosalie, que no dejaba de llorar.

- A parte de esto, quería contaros otra cosa. - dijo Renesmee, mirando hacia el arbusto, en el que Jacob seguía escondido. - Si decide salir de ahí.

- ¿Quien hay ahí esconddido? - dijo Emmett, acercándose al arbusto. En el momento en que estaba delante, Jacob salió de su escondite. - Señor Black! - exclamó, asombrado.

- Hola señor McCarty.

- Papis, quiero presentaros a...

- Ya le conocemos, cariño. - la interrumpió Rosalie.

- No me refería a eso, mamá. - dijo, yendo hacia Jacob, al que cogió de la mano en cuanto estuvo a su lado. - Quiero presentaros a mi novio.

- ¿qué? - exclamaron el matrimonio McCarty al mismo tiempo. - Pero... Renesmee, cielo, cariño... - dijo Emmett, acariciando el brazo de su hija.

- Sé que Jacob es mayor que yo, pero me respeta.

- Ya, pero...

- Mamá. Le quiero. Y quiero estar con él.

Rosalie iba a replicar, pero Emmett la abrazó y ya no dijo nada. Les estaba costando mucho asimilar lo que estaban viendo, pero veían que su hija no dejaba de sonreír, y ello era lo que más les importaba.

- Ah. Por cierto. He conocido a mi padre. - dijo Renesmee, haciendo que Rosalie gritara por la sorpresa. - Bueno, tú eres mi padre, pero... ya sabeis a que me refiero.

- Qué? ¿Como? - dijo Rosalie, alarmada.

- No pasa nada. Ya sabe que no quiero saber nada de él, aunque no se ha portado nada mal conmigo. - dijo Renesmee, a pesar de que le costaba reconocer que Edward se estaba comportando bastante bien. Muy bien, en realidad. Le preguntaba a Jacob cada día por Renesmee, por si se estaba recuperando bien de las heridas. - Olvidémosle.

- Pero...

- Olvidémosle, por favor.

- Vale. - dijo Rosalie, aunque seguía inquieta por lo que acababa de revelarle su hija. - Te veo muy bien. - dijo, acariciando el pelo de su hija. - Realmente bien.

- Gracias. - dijo Renesmee, sonriendo con tristeza, ya que seguramente no volvería a ver a su madre.

"Eso es lo que ellos se creen. Pienso ir destrangis a verles." - pensó Renesmee, mirando a su padre, que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas.

- Vayamos a comer! - exclamó Renesmee, cogiendo a su mandre de la mano. En ese momento notó que se ponía a temblar. - ¿Tienes miedo de ir a un restaurante? - preguntó, viendo el miedo en los ojos de su madre.

- Lo siento.

- Cariño, nos morimos de ganas de estar contigo. - comenzó diciendo su padre, yendo a abrazarla. - Pero debemos volver a casa.

- ¿Me escribireis?

- Por supuesto.

Los McCarty se despidieron de su hija y de Jacob y los dejaron en el parque.

Renesmee aun lloraba, mirando hacia donde se habían ido sus padres. Les iba a echar mucho de menos, pero con Jacob a su lado, estaba segura de que la separación iba a ser menos dolorosa.

- Al menos les veremos en unos seis meses. - murmuró Renesmee, viendo las pequeñas y lejanas figuras de sus padres.

- Deberás decírselo antes de que llegue el momento.

- Jacob, no hace ni tres meses que me fui de casa. - dijo, abrazándolo por la cintura, recibiendo las caricias de su chico en la espalda. - Dejémosles tranquilos un par de meses más.

- Pero...

- Si le digo ahora a mis padres que estoy embarazada, te matarán.

- No será tanto.

- Eres un año mayor que mi padre. - dijo, mirándole a los ojos. - Créeme.

- Lamentaría morir sin haber visto a mi hijo nacer.

- ¿Lamentarás también que nos tengamos que mudar? - dijo, viendo como a Jacob no le gustaba nada la idea de irse, aunque la idea hubiera sido suya.

Su padre estaba enfermo e irían a vivir con él hasta que se recuperara. Entonces, volverían al piso de Jacob, en el que ya no estaba Bella, ya que ésta se había ido a vivir con Edward. Estaban en proceso de divorcio y la cosa estaba marchando bastante bien.

- Al menos en el pueblo no me juzgarán.

- Nadie te va a juzgar. - dijo, acariciando las mejillas de Jacob, haciéndole sonreír al fin. - Tú no sabías que era menor de edad cuando nos acostamos.

- Pero...

- Además. Nadie sabe mi edad.

- Pero...

- Fingiré tener veinte años, que son los que aparento. - dijo, sonriendo. Le gustaba parecer mayor. - Nadie nos juzgará. Y si lo hacen, que les den.

- Me encantas. ¿Lo sabías?

- Creo que deberías de recordármelo. - dijo Renesmee, sonriendo con alegría. Se sentía muy feliz.

- Me encantas. Te adoro. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin.**

**:D**

**Espero que me digais que os ha parecido.**

**Kisses.**


End file.
